La Leyenda de Zelda: La Era de la Oscuridad
by RickGiriamax
Summary: Cuando el mal vuelve a atacar la sagrada tierra de Hyrule después de tantas eras de paz, las historias que se creían leyendas cobran vida una vez más. Link tendrá entonces que recorrer un camino de fuego, sombras, desesperación, sangre y muerte para evitar que Hyrule caiga en una Era de Oscuridad... (TRADUCCIÓN DE MI FIC "THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE AGE OF DARKNESS")
1. ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA

Es para mí un agrado presentarles la traducción al español de mi Fan Fiction, _The Legend of Zelda: The Age of Darkness_ , para disfrute de los lectores hisponhablantes.

Esta historia se desarrolla durante la línea de tiempo de Link Niño, después de los eventos de _Twilight Princess_ , en algún punto divergente antes de _Four Swords Adventures_ , durante la Era de las Sombras. Las regiones de la tierra de Hyrule siguen siendo muy similares a TP, aunque para efectos de la historia se han hecho algunos cambios menores (como acostumbra a suceder en el juego).

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todo el contenido relacionado con La Leyenda de Zelda presente en esta historia es propiedad de Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

 **OBSERVACIÓN:** a pesar de tratarse principalmente de una traducción, y aprovechando que el fanfiction original es de mi autoría, esta versión también contiene material expandido que no aparece en la historia original, por lo que es un tanto diferente en pequeños detalles.


	2. PRÓLOGO

El Tiempo...

Ha sido nuestra maldición y bendición desde el inicio de las Eras...

Incluso desde que las Diosas descendieron al vacío y crearon la tierra de Hyrule, el Tiempo ha sido nuestro enemigo y aliado:

da paso al alcance de la Oscuridad, y trae consigo la hora de la Luz.

El Tiempo nos hace recordar, y el Tiempo también nos hace olvidar.

Ha pasado tanto desde que las antiguas leyendas se perdieron en el Tiempo...

pero hay una que jamás olvidaremos...

* * *

En los días antiguos, antes que el Tiempo se llevara a nuestros ancestros, vivió una Princesa.

Ella tuvo una vez un sueño, un sueño de esperanza de que llegaría el Tiempo para que un joven niño despertara,

que saliera adelante y se convirtiera en el gran Héroe del Tiempo.

Él abriría las puertas para que la Oscuridad entrara al Reino Sagrado,

y luego la forzaría a regresar al vacío con el poder de las Diosas y su Espada Sagrada.

Poder...

Sabiduría...

Corage...

Una vez más se combinarían para destruir al Mal para siempre...

O eso pensaron.

* * *

Muchas eras han pasado desde entonces, y el Mal ha atacado Hyrule muchas veces más.

Para proteger al mundo, los Sabios, con el poder de las Diosas,

enviaron al Héroe a través de las aguas del Tiempo y lo trajeron de vuelta,

cambiaron las tierras creadas por las Dioas y escondieron los tesoros sagrados a través de las eras,

y encerraron al Mal en el Reino del Crepúsculo.

Siempre se ha asegurado el destino de que el Héroe del Tiempo reencarne para repeler las fuerzas de la Oscuridad...

Siempre... ha él triunfado.

* * *

Es una nueva era.

El Reino de Hyrule ha estado en paz por tanto tiempo que las antiguas leyendas ahora viven solo en el corazón de los ancianos,

en cada verso de una vieja canción

y en las tabletas de piedra en los salones de la Familia Real.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el Rey del Mal, Ganon, fue finalmente derrotado...

Pero las alas de la Oscuridad siempre encontarán la forma de cubrirnos bajo su sombra.

* * *

La gente de Hyrule han empezado a sentirlo, aunque no lo saben...

Incluso yo he empezado a sentirlo...

El Emisario de la Oscuridad finalmente ha despertado,

y su deseo es el deseo de la Oscuridad,

su poder es el poder de la Oscuridad,

y su senda es la senda de la Oscuridad.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el Tiempo... Princesa Zelda,

tu poder será mi poder...

Llama nuevamente al Héroe Legendario de antaño...

Que su espíritu despierte en su ser reencarnado...

Que su fuerza y su Corage repelan la fuerza de la Oscuridad...

Oh, Diosas! Vuestro sirviente clama que el Tiempo no haya llegado para que Hyrule caiga en una Era de Oscuridad...

* * *

Sueña...

Soñad de nuevo, joven Zelda...

Soñad con la vida, Sagrada Princesa...

Sois la Emisaria de la Luz, y ahora clamo a vos para ayudar a nuestro Héroe en su misión...

Despertad...

Despertad, joven Link, Héroe de Antaño...

Despertad y liberadnos...

Vuestro Tiempo ha llegado...


	3. EL DESPERTAR

**N/A:** dedico este capítulo a Nanis4816, mi primer fan en la traducción de esta historia. Gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo. Espero que te guste este capítulo :).

* * *

 _ **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 — El Despertar**

* * *

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Fado, uno de los soldados de la Guardia Real.

—No tengo idea —contestó Nador, su compañero de guardia.

Ambos estaban en su puesto en una de las torres de vigilancia del Castillo de Hyrule, observando al horizonte durante el turno nocturno. Algo había captado su atención y ahora observaban en la dirección del Yermo Desolado, o simplemente el Yermo, ubicado en lo que antaño fuera conocido como el vasto Desierto Gerudo. Fado pensó al principio que sólo era un jirón de nube, pero ahora estaba seguro que no era una nube regular. Le había mostrado a Nador, quien también pensó que algo definitivamente sucedía en el Yermo. Esto se añadía a la larga lista de extraños sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo recientemente: gente sufriendo de repentina ansiedad o depresión; motines y alborotos en Villa Kakariko; la repentina muerte de la Reina Zora, dejando al joven Príncipe Rido siendo apenas un renacuajo incapaz de gobernar; ahora una nube oscura agitándose en el desierto... Fado pensó que era hora de sospechar que estos no eran eventos aislados.

Nador, de hecho, pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y estaba a punto de sugerir enviar una nota al Capitán de la Guradia Real cuando hubo un destello repentino en la distancia, un vórtice de energía elevándose desde el Yermo hacia la nube oscura, la cual empezó a expandirse lentamente hasta cubrir la mayor parte visible del desierto.

—¿Qué... fue... eso? —tartamudeó Nador.

Fado estaba mudo, su mandíbula rígida e incapaza de articular palabra alguna. Tal vez Nador no era capaz de verlo, o tal vez solo estaba alucinando, pero él estaba seguro de lo que veía: un caballo oscuro, galopando a través de la Pradera de Hyrule, sobre el cual montaba un jinete semi—espectral envuelto en un manto de fuego.

* * *

La Princesa Zelda despertó con un sobresalto, se sentó, empujó las sábanas de seda lejos de ella y abrazó sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar. Trató de cerrar los ojos, intentando alejar el recuerdo de su pesadilla, pero solo consiguió que se hiciera más vívido. Abrió sus ojos y se percató, debido a su visión borrosa, que había estado llorando. Miró por la ventana y notó que ya había amanecido; oficialmente acababa de cumplir 18 años. Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza hacia su baño. La luz del sol matinal iluminaba las paredes de mármol y se reflejaba alrededor de la habitación dándole una apariencia cálida, pero ni siquiera eso le bastó para sobreponerse al peso que sentía sobre ella. Se enjuagó el rostro con un poco de agua y se miró al espejo, notando en su rostro una expresión mezcla de 'recién levantada' y 'aterrada hasta la muerte'.

Continuó observando su reflejo, examinando sus características que eran ahora de una mujer, y aferró el peine de plata de una canasta para empezar a peinar su dorada cabellera. Peinó y cepilló, como tratando de sacar su pesadilla mediante la fricción, pero seguía siendo tan vívido como si realmente hubiera ocurrido. Desesperada, lanzó el peine a la canasta, se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a llorar, finalmente rindiéndose ante el recuerdo del sueño horrible que había tenido:

 _Estaba de pie en la mitad del patio del castillo;_

 _el portón delante de ella estaba abierto._

 _Podía ver Hyrule a través de él,_

 _como si la Ciuidadela no existiera entre el castillo y la Pradera de Hyrule._

 _La gente estaba feliz,_

 _la vida Hyliana continuaba como de costumbre._

 _Podía sentir la alegría mientras veía a los niños correr hacia sus padres,_

 _riendo, persiguiendo cucos y jugando con sus hermanos._

 _También vio el Bosque de Farone,_

 _prosperando en vida y lleno de flores aromáticas,_

 _pudiendo sentir su escencia en el viento;_

 _los Goron, la Gente de la Montaña,_

 _festejando con alegría su nueva cosecha de filetes rocosos,_

 _sus juegos provocándole una risa infantil._

 _Incluso los tímidos habitantes de los ríos,_

 _los Zora,_

 _se regocijaban con la próxima temporada de peces,_

 _provenientes de las tierras más allá de las fronteras._

 _Entonces vio algo agitarse en la lejanía,_

 _donde la Tierra Sacra termina y da paso al Yermo Desolado._

 _Una sombra se movía en el oeste,_

 _un manto de Oscuridad se estirba desde el corazón del Yermo._

 _Vio miedo, donde hubo esperanza;_

 _sintió angustia, donde la risa prevaleció;_

 _había muerte, donde hubo vida;_

 _estaba oscuro, lo que irradiaba luz._

 _Desde la oscuridad salío un caballo,_

 _un caballo tan negro que apenas se veía en esta nueva oscuridad._

 _Lo vio galopando a través de las cenizas de la pradera antes próspera,_

 _y sobre él, como jinete, vio un fantasma._

 _Pero no era un fantasma cualquiera,_

 _o un Poe salido de un cementerio ancestral,_

 _sino un ardiente espectro que devoraba vida con el fuego de su manto._

 _Trató de gritar, pero no pudo hablar;_

 _quizo correr, pero no se pudo mover;_

 _empezó a llorar, como si no supiera reír._

 _Pero entonces vio una luz,_

 _y finalmente logró correr,_

 _así que corrió hacia esa luz,_

 _y sientió la esperanza renacer._

 _Vio entonces que la luz venía de un muchacho,_

 _un muchacho tan joven que apenas era un hombre;_

 _sus ropas eran verdes como hechas del bosque_

 _y su rostro era divino, como creado por Nayru en persona._

 _Corrió hacia el muchacho quien estiró su mano hacia ella,_

 _así que la tomó mientras él elevaba una Espada Sagrada hacia los cielos._

 _Ella sonrió con esperanza, pero fue en vano,_

 _ya que el espectro se acercó y los envolvió en llamas._

 _Zelda vio al muchacho, cuyo rostro había oscurecido,_

 _sus ojos emitiendo rojo fulgor como el corazón de la Montaña de la Muerte._

 _Oh, joven muchacho,_

 _oh, hermoso dios._

 _Zelda empezó a alejarse,_

 _mientras veía su esperanza caer en oscuridad._

 _Empezó a sentirse desesperada,_

 _empezó nuevamente a llorar,_

 _pero los cielos se abrieron_ _y, de nuevo, hubo luz._

 _Vio el sol, brillando en los cielos;_

 _vio que estaba rodeada por un halo de luz._

 _Pensó por un momento,_

 _posó una mano sobre él,_

 _su piel estaba en llamas..._

 _y entonces, despertó._

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo volver en sí. Ahora sentía la certeza de que no se había tratado de un sueño, mientras algo se agitaba dentro de ella. Escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de nuevo y se levantó para abrirla; Viacka, una de sus jóvenes doncellas, entró en la habitación con una reverencia, llevando una bandeja de plata en sus manos con una taza de Té de Hojas de Farone, cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado y un trozo de Queso de Cabra de Farone.

—Buenos días, milady —saludó la jovencita con cortesía.

—Buenos días, Viacka —respondió Zelda con una vaga sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Muy bi... —empezó a decir Viacka, levantando la mirada y paralizándose al ver el desastre que era Zelda.

—Lo lamento —dijo Zelda avergonzada—, tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

—No se disculpe, milady —dijo Viacka ruborizándose y haciendo otra reverencia—, perdóneme por mi atrevimiento.

—Tonterías —dijo Zelda, levantando el rostro de la chica con su mano y sonriéndole—. No pasa nada, Viacka. ¿Me ayudarías a arreglarme? Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Sí, milady —respondió Viacka mientras se dirigía al baño. Cuando volvió, llevando la canasta con cosméticos en sus manos, se ubicó detrás de la silla donde se había sentado la princesa y empezó a peinarla—. Milady...

—¿Si? —respondió Zelda, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Viacka —respondió Zelda con una sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde, se había bañado y vestido, finalmente aparentando ser la Princesa Zelda que todos conocían; salió de la habitación y Viacka bajó las escaleras detrás de ella, pero luego de unos cuantos pasos la princesa sintió un escozor en el dorso de su mano derecha, removió el guante de seda y lo vio: un tríangulo de luz dorada brillando en su piel.

* * *

El Bosque de Farone fue alguna vez considerado la fuente de la vida en Hyrule. Abundaban en él deliciosos frutos, extrañas pero casi mágicas criaturas, así como una tribu de personas, quienes afirmaban ser descendientes del bosque mismo, cuyo alcalde mantenía una cercana amistad con el Rey de Hyrule. La gente de esta tribu dedicaba su vida entera a hacer crecer y cuidar la vida en el bosque. Solo construían sus casas en claros naturales (seguramente creados por las Diosas para ellos) usando barro y rocas; fundían minerales para forjar sus herramientas; criaban animales por su leche y lana y sembraban plantas para cosechar sus frutos. La paz era su ley, y la vida era su única verdadera alegría. Era en este bosque que vivía un joven llamado Link.

La madre de Link había muerto hacía casi un año y su padre trabajaba en la tienda dela aldea durante todo el día, así que Link tuvo que encontrar algo útil que hacer por su gente, como se suponía que hiciera todo hombre en Villa Farone. Hacía tan solo unos días había cumplido los 18 años, y desde entonces era el aprendiz del herrero local.

El Sr. Regol había sido el herrero de la aldea desde hacía muchos años antes que Link naciera. Todas las herramientas que se usaban para la granja, esquilamiento, construcción y demás habían sido fabricadas por él. Link recordaba que el Sr. Regol forjó y le regaló en su décimo cumpleaños un pequeño escudo de hierro. Le dijo en ese entonces que era el deber de todo hombre mantener a su gente a salvo, ya que no todos en Hyrule eran tan pacíficos como en la tribu. Link, siendo tan pequeño, no entendió el significado de estas palabras hasta que una manada de lobos se aventuró en el bosque, hace no más de 1 año, y asecharon la aldea. Nunca supo cómo ni de dónde sacó el coraje para hacerlo, tal como explicó luego a su iracundo padre, pero simplemente alcanzó a asir un cuchillo largo para calabazas y tomó su pequeño escudo. Una vez salió de la casa, se lanzó sobre el líder de la manada y lo aporreó en la cabeza con el escudo, blandiendo luego el cuchillo apenas rozando la piel del animal. De algún modo, esto espantó al lobo, quien empezó a retroceder y se alejó corriendo hacia el bosque con el resto siguiéndole en medio de aullidos y ladridos; nunca volvieron.

Rondel, el padre de Link, fue interrumpido durante la reprimanda que le dio al osado muchacho cuando el Sr. Regol tomó la mano de Link y la levantó en el aire mientras el resto de la tribu aplaudía y clamaba su nombre. Este incidente hizo que Link se convirtiera en algo así como un héroe para los más pequeños, así como un joven sumamente interesante para las jovencitas de su edad (aparte del hecho de que se había convertido en un muchacho muy apuesto). Cada niño en la aldea hablaba de él como si fuera un personaje de leyenda, una de aquellas que los ancianos contaban junto a la fogata en la víspera de una cosecha.

Esa mañana, Link se encontraba atendiendo la fragua en la herrería, tratando de no quemarse por sexta vez, cuando la campanilla sonó y Tara, su mejor amiga y única chica que no actuaba como una tonta junto a él, entró sonriendo.

—¡Hola Link! —dijo alegremente.

—¡Buenos días Tara! ¡Auch! —respondió Link, metiendo rápidamente su mano bajo el agua helada—. Maldición, no de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tara, tratando de no reírse—. Ya ganarás destreza... eventualmente.

Tara y Link habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Ella era solo un año menor que él, y Link siempre la había cuidado. La madre de Link alguna vez pensó que tal vez ella y Link algún día se casarían y tendrían hijos, pero ellos nunca habían sentido más que una fuerte amistad hacia el otro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Link, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Mi madre me pidió que trajera su cuchillo de cocina —respondió ella como si nada hubiera pasado—. Necesita ser afilado nuevamente.

—No hay problema —respondió él, tomando unos pedernales del anaquel—. Oye, ¿tu padre te llevará al festival hoy?

—Oh, cierto —respondió Tara, recordando de repente —, el cumpleaños número 18 de la Princesa Zelda es hoy —dijo sin mucha emoción—. Creo que sí; necesitará a alguien que lo mantenga despierto en el camino —ambos rieron—. Son cerca de cuatro horas en carreta para llegar a la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

—Cierto —afirmó Link, inconcientemente dejando de afilar el cuchillo para rascarse el dorso de la mano antes de proceder—. Creo que el Sr. Regol irá. ¿Sabías que el Rey ordenó que forjara una espada especial? No me permite verla, pero dice que está hecha de plata y acero. El Rey organizará un torneo y se la entregará al ganador.

—¿Me parece o tienes ganas de ir? —preguntó Tara con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No gracias, son solo un montón de gente ruidosa de todas formas —respondió mientras colocaba el cuchillo en el mostrador—. Aquí tienes. Como nuevo.

Tara tomó el cuchillo y lo enfundó nuevamente; luego, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a Link un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Link, te veré luego, ¿verdad? ¿Almuerzo en mi casa? —dijo desde la puerta.

—No me lo perdería. ¡Adoro la comida de tu mamá!

—Bueno... de hecho yo cocinaré hoy —respondió la chica con un guiño alegre.

 **—** Oh... bueno. Ahora que lo pienso... ¡ES BROMA! —dijo riendo ante la expresión asesina de Tara y devolviéndole el guiño—. Mayor razón para estar ahí.

Tara sonrió y agitó su mano mientras salía de la tienda.

* * *

No había pasado mucho desde que Tara se había ido. Link estaba en el almacén de la herrería cuando sintió que lo observaban. Volteand a mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió al verse en otro lugar, al parecer fuera del bosque mismo. Mientras miraba el entorno observó que se entontraba en una vasta y verde pradera. Estaba oscuro, pero estaba seguro de ver a alguien caminando hacia él. Link parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra y vio que la persona que caminaba hacia él era un joven, aparentemente de su edad, vestido en lo que parecía ser una túnica verde. De algún modo, sentía que lo conocía, pero no podía realmente recordar quién era. Empezó a caminar hacia él y vio que el joven llevaba una elegante espada en su mano, así como un escudo adornado sujeto a su otro brazo.

Link trató de llamarlo, pero el joven siguió caminando en su dirección sin detenerse. Entonces, escuchó un estallido detrás de él y esuchó el sonido pesado de caballo al galope. Volteándose, vio un corcel demoníaco, negro como el carbón y con ojos destellantes, su jinete envuelto en llamas mientras galopaba hacia él. Entre él y el corcel logró ver a una joven muchacha, su cabello dorado perfectamente trenzado y su rostro apacible y hermoso que irradiaba sabiduría, vestida en ropas elegantes, demasiado elegantes, el escudo de la Familia Real embalzonado en la estola de su falda.

—Despertad, oh Héroe... vuestro Tiempo ha llegado —le dijo ella en una voz suave y solemne.

Link se volvió para advertir al joven y se sorprendió al verlo frente a sí, su rostro ahora claramente visible... era su propio rostro. Retrocediendo unos pasos, se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas, percatándose que estaba aún en la trastienda de la herrería. Podía sentir como sudaba y su respiración se aceleraba, agitado por el vívido recuerdo de su... ¿alucinación? La habitación estaba oscura, ya que al tropezar había tumbado la vela que había dejado sobre la mesa. Sintió entonces un escozor en su mano derecha y la levantó al nivel de sus ojos: un triángulo de luz dorada brillaba su el dorso.


	4. EL LLAMADO DIVINO

**N/A:** dentro de cada capítulo podrán encontrar notas y referencias al pie, marcadas por un número entre corchetes en cursiva _[#]_. Cuando los encuentren, revisen en la parte inferior donde se encuentra cada número, ya que son aclaraciones para poder explicar mejor algún punto en particular sin necesidad de explicarlo dentro de la historia misma.

* * *

 _ **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 — El Llamado Divino**

* * *

Zelda estaba en la biblioteca del castillo; había estado ahí durante las últimas tres horas luego de salir de su habitación. Después de revisar todos los libros y pergaminos que pudo hallar, encontrando muchas referencias al "Poder Dorado", "Trifuerza", "Triángulo Sagrado", etcétera; sin embargo, ninguno de los textos hacía referencia directa a un triángulo de luz en la mano, aunque en ocasiones le parecía que el texto que leía estaba incompleto, por lo que sospechaba que partes de ellos habían sido removidos.

Se sentía extraña; desde que era una niña supo que a la Familia Real le había sido confiado el cuidado de la Trifuerza y el conocimiento de la entrada al Reino Sagrado, pero habían pasado siglos desde los días oscuros y ahora la mayoría de la gente (excepto dentro de los altos círculos de la realeza de Hyrule) pensaban que las historias sobre el Héroe de Hyrule y los antiguos Sabios no eran más que leyendas, cuentos infantiles o un intento de los ancianos de mantener el interés por parte de las nuevas generaciones. Mientras más pensaba en el triángulo que había brillado en su mano (aunque hacía unos minutos se había desvanecido) sentía con mayor convicción que su sueño tenía algún tipo de significado y que no era una simple pesadilla; abrió otro tomo de la "Historia de Hyrule" y empezó a leer. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, dejó caer el libro y jadeó sobresaltada mientras se daba la vuelta; su padre, el Rey de Hyrule, le sonreía.

—Deberías estar regocijándote por la importancia de este día, pero prefieres estar encerrada en la biblioteca —dijo el rey.

—Lo lamento padre —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

—Mi querida Zelda —dijo el Rey, levantando su rostro y tomándolo entre sus manos—. Ya no eres una niña, y esta noche te presentaremos como Princesa de Hyrule, ya no solo en título sino como futura gobernante; sin embargo, pareces ansiosa y cansada.

—Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo. Solo buscaba... —pensó por un momento antes de decir "respuestas", pero en su lugar...— distracción.

—Las antiguas leyendas nos dicen que los sueños son la manera en que las Diosas se comunican con nosotros, y que los antiguos Sabios comulgan con nosotros mientras dormimos —dijo el Rey con una sonrisa—. No cargues el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Si las Diosas te enviaron un sueño, te darán la sabiduría para encontrar las respuestas que necesitas. Ahora ven conmigo, hay invitados que esperan por ti.

Zelda le sonrió y se dispuso a seguirle por las escaleras, mientras la última línea que había leído seguía brillando en su mente:

 _"Cuando las partes de la Trifuerza resuenan, llegará el momento de combinarse de nuevo."_

* * *

El Sr. Regol le entregó a Link una taza de Ponche de Farone (una bebida suave a base de leche de cabra de Farone, miel y especias);las manos del joven temblaban, el triángulo dorado nuevamente invisible. El Sr. Regol se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y tomó un sorbo de su propia taza; Link había terminado de contarle acerca de su visión y el Sr. Regol, quien era uno de los ancianos de la aldea, parecía darle una gran importancia.

—Entonces, el momento por fin llegó —dijo.

—¿El momento de qué? —preguntó Link confundido.

—El momento para que el Héroe vuelva a aparecer.

Link lo miró unos segundos en silencio, tratando de leer la expresión en el rostro del viejo. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el Sr. Regol volvió a hablar:

—¿Alguna ves has escuchad las antiguas leyendas, o te has preguntado si son ciertas?

—¿Se refiere a esas viejas historias infantiles sobre el Héroe de Hyrule y niños que se embarcan en largas y peligrosas aventuras? He oído algunas de ellas, pero no me parece que sean posibles de ningún modo, es decir, ¿qué clase de padre dejaría que su pequeño se embarque en una misión para salvar al mundo?

—Pues, son ciertas, Link; son tan ciertas que está volviendo a suceder. Necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se pusieron de pie y dejaron el taller. El Sr. Regol llevó a Link al bosque y caminó frente a él en silencio. Link continuó mirando a su alrededor todo el tiempo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo extraño: no había visto ni un animal, ni siquiera una ardilla o un ave, desde que entraron al bosque; parecía como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Siguieron caminando más adentro en el bosque hasta que el Sr. Regol se detuvo. Link paró también y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa: estaban junto a una vieja torre de vigilancia, parra cubriendo casi toda su estructura y su cima elevándose sobre el nivel de las copas de los árboles. El Sr. Regol abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Link para que entrara.

—¿Es segura? —preguntó. La torre de hecho parecía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Estuve aquí anoche; usualmente vengo para relajarme, pero hay algo que debes ver —respondió el Sr. Regol.

Ambos ingresaron a la torre y subieron la escalera de caracol hasta la cima. Cuando llegaron, Link sintió la suave brisa en su rostro; sonrió por un momento, mientras observaba en la distancia el borde del bosque y, si forzaba un poco más la vista, juraría que incluso podía ver las cimas de las torres del Castillo de Hyrule. Empezaba a preguntarse qué es lo que el Sr. Regol quería que viera, cuando encontró la respuesta por sí mismo: del todo hacia el noroeste del bosque se podía observar una gran nube negra. Link la observó por unos segundos, tratando de hallar una forma de explicar su presencia, pero era cerca del mediodía, el sol seguía brillando en lo alto y aún era la mitad de la temporada de cosechas, por lo que no podía tratarse de una nube de lluvia; de hecho, el resto del cielo parecía estar despejado.

—Ese lugar en tinieblas es conocido como el Yermo Desolado, las Tierras Baldías —explicó el Sr. Regol—. Se dice que alguna vez albergó la gran tribu de los Gerudo, una raza de ladronas que habitaban en cuevas cavadas en las laderas rocosas del desierto. Hace muchos siglos, el entonces Rey de Hyrule declaró que el Yermo no sería considerado parte de la Sagrada Tierra de Hyrule, y se erigió un muro a lo largo de su límite, por lo que nada ni nadie podría entrar ni salir.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la nube negra, o conmigo? —preguntó Link.

—Los Gerudo tenían un líder, un Rey del Mal, uno que deseaba unir a Hyrule y a los Gerudo bajo su mando; su nombre era Ganondorf.

—¿Ganondorf? ¿No es ese el nombre del villano en las leyendas? —preguntó Link perplejo.

—Se dice que Ganondorf fue derrotado, otros que simplemente fue exiliado o encerrado en un reino paralelo. Una cosa es segura: cuando fuera que Ganondorf aparecía, la oscuridad se apoderaba del mundo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Link.

El Sr. Regol tomó la mano derecha de Link y el triángulo de luz volvió a brillar.

—Este es el llamado divino Link; has sido elegido. El espíritu del Héroe de Hyrule ha despertado en ti y ahora tu destino está frente a tus ojos.

Link observó su mano, dudando por un momento acerca de todo esto. Nunca había dado mayor importancia o seriedad a las viejas leyendas; siempre se había referido a ellas como "historias infantiles" y se burlaba de la idea de demonios, bestias o templos embrujados. Recordaba haber ido alguna vez al viejo Templo del Bosque, donde su gente solía adorar a los espíritus del bosque y se encontraba el santuario del espíritu de Farone, y no le había parecido peligroso en ningún sentido.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Link, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

—Debes ir al castillo. Lleva mi carreta y preséntale la espada al Rey. Si es cierto que has sido elegido, las Diosas te mostrarán el camino a seguir. Lleva a Epona contigo, es una yegua ejemplar y será lo bastante rápida y fuerte para el camino.

Link asintió y volvió a observar la oscuridad que cubría el Yermo; le aterraba embarcarse en esta misión, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Epona había sido ensillada y la carreta estaba cargada con mercadería y una caja de madera conteniendo la espada forjada por el Sr. Regol como premio para el torneo. Tara y su padre, el Sr. Dorian, estaba alistando su propia carreta, preparándose para partir también. No obstante, en la carreta de Link había otro paquete; el Sr. Regol se lo había entregado luego de explicarle a su padre de su decisión de ir al castillo, lo cual había tomado sorprendentemente bien, diciéndole que de algún modo sentía que ese día llegaría. El paquete en sí era un fardo de tela muy bien envuelto alrededor de una espada de acero templado _[1]_ ("es una Espada de Recluta," le explió el Sr. Regol, "usada por los soldados principiantes de la Guardia Real") y un escudo redondo, también de acero, su superficie lisa y sin adornos pulida hasta un punto casi reflectivo, forjado por el Sr. Regol ("tu otro escudo ya es muy pequeño para ti," le había dicho el herrero). Link, vestido con sus ropas de viaje limpias (pantalón claro, una camisa tejida de color blanco y un chaleco y botas de cuero marrones) subió a su carreta, tomó las riendas de Epona y la guió junto a la carreta de Tara y su padre, quienes estaban esperándolo.

—Nos alegra que decidieras venir —dijo el Sr. Dorian.

—¿No pudiste con tu espíritu aventurero? —preguntó Tara juguetona.

—¡Culpable! —mintió Link con una sonrisa—. Deberíamos partir, el festival empieza al ocaso y debemos llegar antes.

Las dos carretas empezaron a avanzar, sus caballos manteniendo un galope constante todo el tiempo. Tara y Link bromeaban uno con el otro y contaban chistes que recordaban desde su infancia. El Sr. Dorian se reía con fuerza de varios de ellos y les contó algunos de sus propios chistes. Cuando salieron del bosque, el rostro de Link se ensombreció al ver la nube oscura que se arremolinaba en el oeste.

—En el nombre de las Diosas, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó el Sr. Dorian.

—No lo sé —respondió Link—, pero no se ve bien.

—Extraño... —dijo el Sr. Dorian—. Bueno, deberíamos continuar.

Link observó a la distancia y vio borroso contorno de las torres del Castillo de Hyrule. Aún estaban muy lejos, pero sintió un repentino impulso de coraje, sabiendo que su destino yacía en esa dirección. No estaba del todo seguro, pero de pronto le pareció oir una voz suave que lo llamaba, como si los cielos le hablara: " _Venid, Link... venid, oh Héroe Legendario... sois nuestra Esperanza... vuestro tiempo ha llegado..._ "

—Tine razón... sigamos —asintió Link, y ambas carretas empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Todo el tiempo, Link no pudo ignorar el escozor en el dorso de su mano derecha.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba con su padre en el Gran Salón de Baile del Castillo de Hyrule, donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete por su cumpleaños. Muchos aristócratas de la Ciudadela de Hyrule y finos mercaderes de todo el reino habían acudida para presentar a la princesa con lujosos obsequios: uno de ellos le entregó una diadema de oro puro con un precioso safiro pulido en ella; otro le regaló una delicada flauta de plata (la princesa era famosa por sus hermosas melodías); un mercader inclusive le regaló un hermoso vestido hecho a bases de fina seda blanca y bordado con hilos de oro, coronado con un delicado velo bordado con finos hilos de plata ("para cuando encuentre un pretendient digno," le dijo con respeto, haciéndola ruborizar).

El Rey estuvo todo el tiempo repartiendo invitaciones a los nobles que habían acudido para el festival, alentándolos a participar del torneo.

—Hemos pedido a un gran herrero forjar el gran premio —le explicó a cada uno de ellos.

Zelda no podía ignorar el escozor en el dorso de su mano derecha. Sabía que se trataba del triángulo de luz (ya lo había visto brillar dos veces), y ahora estaba segura de que se trataba de una pieza de la legendaria Trifuerza; lo que no entendía era el cómo había llegado a su mano. Irritada por el fastidio en su mano, se disculpó con un par de doncellas, hijas del alcalde de Villa Kakariko, que conversaban con ella y se escabulló del salón hacia una puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

Se sentó en un banco y miró al cielo; vio algunas aves revolotrando alrededor de una de las torres del castillo y luego removió su guante. En efecto, la Trifuerza brillaba en el dorso de su mano derecha, tal vez más brillante que nunca. Lo tocó y se sorprendió por la calidez de su piel en el área iluminada. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sonreír; tenía la impresión de que no debía preocuparse más por esto.

En ese momento, el jardín se llenó de una brillante luz. Zelda se levantó y miró a su alrededor; se dio cuenta de que algo en su entorno había cambiado; era como si cada estructura estuviera hecha enteramente de plata; había un hermoso altar delante de ella, con una fuente llena de agua cristalina en el medio coronada por el Emblema de la Familia Real labrado en oro y plata.

En eso escuchó que alguien la llamaba y se dio la vuelta, provocando el fin de su visión y percatándose que estaba en el mismo jardín que antes. Nuevamente escuchó que la llamaban y vio a Viacka salir al patio buscándola. Sonriendo, volvió a ponerse el guante y, mientras caminaba hacia su criada, pensó que tal vez sería capaz de relajarse el resto del día.

* * *

[1] Es igual a la espada usada por Link al principio de Skyward Sword.


	5. LA CIUDADELA DE HYRULE

**N/A:** La Ciudadela de Hyrule en esta historia es mucho más grande a la de Twilight Princess. De hecho, la Ciudadela de Hyrule en TP forma sólo pa parte Sur de la Ciudadela en esta historia.

* * *

 _ **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 — La Ciudadela de Hyrule**

* * *

Link, Tara y el Sr. Dorian habían ido a un buen ritmo, y aún faltaban un par de horas antes del ocaso cuando entraron por la puerta sur de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. La Ciudadela había crecido mucho con el paso de los siglos, por lo que una nueva muralla circular tuvo que ser erigida para proteger tanto el pueblo como el mercado en expansión; inclusive, cuando antaño solo existían las secciones oriental, occidental y sur, ahora existía también una región norte, ubicada detrás del castillo. En el centro mismo de la Ciudadela, elegante y majestuoso, sobrecogedor para quien lo viera por primera vez (como era el caso de Link), se encontraba el Castillo de Hyrule.

Link tuvo dificultades para controlar su respiración por la emoción que lo abrumaba. Ahora iban conduciendo por la concurrida calle de piedra que desembocaba en la plaza principal, una sección circular localizada frente a la entrada del castillo, adornada por una elegante fuente justo en el medio. Cuando entraron en la plaza, Link vio muchas personas, la mayoría peones y mercaderes, levantando sus toldos y preparando sus puestos para la venta de sus mercancías durante el festival.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó Link a Tara por encima del ruido—. ¡Son solo un montón de gente ruidosa!

Tara rió mientras se detenían junto a un puesto con un cartel que decía "Delicias de Farone"; bajaron de sus carretas y empezaron a descargar sus paquetes.

—Debría ir al castillo y entregar la espada —dijo Link.

—Sí, es cierto —coincidió el Sr. Dorian—. Te esperaremos justo aquí.

Link tomó la caja de madera bajo su brazo y avanzó a pie en dirección al castillo. Todo el tiempo trató de ignorar el escozor en su mano derecha, consiguiéndolo al distraerse con los pequeños negocios que los mercaderes iban abriendo alrededor de la plaza. Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo, un soldado de la Guardia Real se le acercó.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué asuntos tienes en el castillo, muchacho? —le preguntó con sospecha.

—Eh, me envió el Sr. Regol, el herrero de Villa Farone. Estoy aquí para entregar el premio del torneo al Capitán Leonel, de la Guardia Real —respondió Link, entregándole al guardia un rollo de pergamino.

El soldado tomó el rollo y lo leyó cuidadosamente, volteándose y haciendo un gesto a su compañero para que abriera la puerta para Link. Dándole las gracias al guardia, entró al jardín principal sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso. La belleza de los jardines dentro del castillo era simplemente sobrecogedora. Link no había empezado a imaginar el costo de mantener un lugar como ese cuando otro guardia se le acercó y le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, llevándolo por otra puerta hacia una garita a un lado del jardín: el despacho del Capitán Leonel.

El capitán era un hombre de mediana edad, tal vez unos 48 años, con una mirada severa. Link se le acercó y le hizo una leve reverencia de cortesía mientras sostenía la caja delante de él. El capitán rió por lo bajo y se levantó de su silla.

—No me hagas reverencia niño, no soy el Rey —le dijo con un tono amistoso.

—Lo lamento señor —dijo Link, mientras se le acercaba y dejaba la caja encima del escritorio de madera pulida—. El Sr. Regol la forjó en persona, exactamente como el Rey lo ordenó.

—Excelente —dijo el capitán, sin siquiera mirar la caja, sacando una bolsa de cuero de uno de sus cajones y entregándosela a Link—. El precio acordado: 500 rupias, ¿no es así?

—Así es, gracias señor —respondió Link, guardando la bolsa en su morral.

Ambos se dieron las manos y el guardia lo escoltó de vuelta al portón. Mientras caminaban, Link pensó escuchar a alguien llamándolo, pero al voltearse no vio a nadie así que simplemente salió del jardín de vuelta a la plaza, volviendo a donde Tara y el Sr. Dorian se encontraban terminando de armar su puesto.

* * *

El ocaso llegó, y junto con él dio inicio al gran festival de Hyrule en honor al cumpleaños 18 de la Princesa Zelda. Los fuegos artificiales inundaron con su luz la ciudadela entera y la música hizo eco a su alrededor. Tara tomó a Link de sorpresa al agarrarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta donde la gente había improvisado una pista de baile, lo cual le pareció muy divertido al Sr. Dorian. Tres horas después del inicio del festival, el Rey en persona apareció frente al portón del castillo y anunció que el torneo se llevaría a cabo en el anfiteatro ubicado al sur del castillo y todo hombre desde los 18 años estaba invitado a participar.

—Deberías inscribirte —le dijo Tara a Link.

—Si, claro —respondió Link con sarcasmo—. Una cosa es pelear con un lobo, pero...

—Una jauría de lobos, si mal no recuerdo —interrumplió el Sr. Dorian.

—¡De acuerdo, está bien, pero estos serán caballeros entrenados que han practicado toda su vida! —dijo Link.

—¡Vamos! Si te inscribes le diré a mi madre que te hornee uno de sus deliciosos pasteles de calabaza, ¡solo para ti! —le dijo la chica con emoción.

—¡Dije que NO! —respondió Link con frustración.

* * *

En el anfiteatro, afuera de la tienda donde estaban lo participantes, se escuchaba el eco de la multitud clamando por sus favoritos. Link, mientras tanto, le daba vueltas a la espada de madera que le habían entregado, aunque le habían permitido el escudo que le dio el Sr. Regol en lugar de uno de los viejos escudos de roble que les daban, mientras esperaba que fuera su turno de salir a la arena. El escudo era súmamente ligero, lo cual sorprendió a Link, y su superficie brillaba con la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el interiore de la tienda. Le habían permitido elegir su armadura, por lo cual se conformó con un peto de hierro con hombreras, protectores de antebrazos y muslos también te hierro y un yelmo sin visera a juego. Entonces, escucho su nombre ser mencionado y repentinamente sintió una ola de confianza recorrerlo mientras salía a la arena.

Vio a su oponente de pie al otro lado del ruedo: un joven muchacho alrededor de su edad llamado Taglo; Link había visto en la información de los participantes que se trataba del hijo de un mercader de Villa Kakariko. Mientras se empezaban a acercar, Link evaluó su entorno y vio varias rocas y pilares alrededor de la arena. Empezó a repasar las normas del torneo en su cabeza: nada de golpes letales, uso de hechizos ni similares; el primero en asestar un golpe al pecho, espalda o cabeza ganaba el encuentro.

Sonó una campana y Taglo se lanzó sobre Link, tomándolo por sorpresa, aunque logró esquivar el golpe se su espada de madera al rodar hacia un costado. Poniéndose de pie, miró a Taglo nuevamente, quien arremetió contra él y Link recibió el impacto con su escudo, cayendo de espaldas y volviendo a rodar por el suelo. La gente clamaba el nombre de Taglo mientras Link se levantaba otra vez y adoptaba una pose defensiva. Taglo se lanzó sobre él con un grito y su espada levantada y Link bloqueó el golpe con su propia espada. La multitud empezó a gritar y a animar mientras Link y Taglo chocaban espadas una y otra vez. Link cayó al suelo una vez más cuando el chico dio una patada giratoria al nivel del suelo derrumbándole, y rodó hacia un costado justo a tiempo para esquivar su espada.

Cada vez era más notorio que Taglo había entrenado mucho para el combate, puesto que demostraba tener gran habilidad con la espada y, debido a que no llevaba casi nada de armadura, era súmamente ágil en sus movimientos. Link empezó a buscar otra estrategia para poder derrotarlo y notó un pilar cerca de él a su derecha y empezó a caminar en lateral en su dirección. Taglo volvió a embestirlo, pero esta vez Link estaba listo: cuando Taglo estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó hacia el pilar, se impulsó con un pie en el pilar y aterrizó detrás de su oponente. Sosteniendo la espada de madera hacia un costado, realizó un ataque circular y golpeó a Taglo en la espalda, aciéndolo caer de cara en el suelo. Se escuchó el sonido de la campana y el árbitro levantó una bandera de color verde, el color de Link: había ganado su primer duelo.

La gente gritó entusiasmada mientras el árbitro levantaba la mano de Link y éste salía de la arena. Sus siguientes encuentros fueron más y más difíciles conforme iba avanzando el torneo. Casi perdió su tercer encuentro ante un guerrero de cerca de 24 años, quien estuvo a punto de noquearlo de un golpe en la cabeza con su espada al hacer un salto con pirueta sobre él, pero logró bloquearlo con su escudo y dio una estocada con su propia espada al pecho del hombre. Su séptimo encuentro, contra un hombre considerablemente más grande, duró casi un cuarto de hora, hasta que su oponente hizo un movimiento de espada que lo dejó vulnerable a la estocada de un enardecido Link.

Cuando llegó la hora del duelo final, su nombre era coreado y vitoreado por casi toda la multitud. Mientras bebía una poción revitalizante para reponer sus energías antes del último encuentro, Tara entró corriendo a la tienda y lo abrazó. La chica gritaba como una niña y su cabello estaba todo desordenado, como si hubiera estado tirando de él por la emoción o el miedo.

—¡TE HAS ESTADO LUCIENDO! —le gritó Tara emocionada.

—Aún me falta un encuentro —respondió Link—. Escuché que el tipo es muy adepto y ha derrotado a todos los demás en segundos y sin esfuerzo.

—¡No importa! ¡Link, si pierdes aún hay un premio de 500 rupias para el segundo lugar!

En ese momento, se escuchó el nombre de Link siendo llamado al ruedo.

—Debo salir —le dijo él.

—Volveré a la tribuna, más vale que mi padre siga guardando mi sitio —le respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo en un apuro.

Link salió a la arena y vio a su oponente de pie del otro lado, su piel casi grisácea, envuelto en una capa negra con capucha y llevando una armadura igualmente negra. Link se detuvo y sintió un frío recorrer su espalda mientras bajaba su espada sin darse cuenta. Repentinamente, el dorso de su mano volvió a picarle mientras lo sobrecogía la comprensión de lo que pasaba: era él, el espectro de su visión, no había duda.


	6. EL EMISARIO

_**LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — El Emisario**

* * *

Zelda había decidido permanecer dentro del castillo durante todo este tiempo. Nunca le había gustado presenciar los torneos organizados por su padre, ya que los consideraba barbáricos (a pesar de saber que se usaban armas no letales); sin embargo, su padre insistió en que al menos presenciara el duelo final, de forma que pudiera presentar en persona al ganador con el premio, a lo que accedió a regañadientes. Cuando llegó el momento del encuentro final, tomó su lugar junto a su padre y vio a los participantes en la arena se quedó helada por el pánico.

Uno de los concursantes era un joven muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad, vestido con una ahora muy abollada armadura. El chico tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos hermosos ojos de color azul vibrante y un rostro apuesto y extrañamente familiar. Lo único que le distrajo de seguirlo observando fue el reconocer al otro guerrero: alto, vestido en una armadura negra con detalles de oro y plata y una capa con capucha del mismo color, bajo la cual se veía un rostro color cenizo con ojos malignos. La luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en su capa, dándole el aspecto de estar en llamas.

Zelda pudo sentir nuevamente el escozor en el dorso de su mano. El chico parecía tan asustado como ella, tomando en cuenta que su oponente avanzaba hacia él y seguía junto a la puerta con su espada baja. Escuchó a la multitud clamar sus nombres: Link y Garoth. Zelda no podía pensar claramente, trató de llamar la atención de su padre, pero éste ahora se encontraba inmerso en conversación con un consejero del otro lado mientras reía. La princesa entonces aferró los brazos de su silla y rogó a las Diosas que los ayudaran.

* * *

Link vio a su oponente marchar hacia él. Casi no podía distinguir bien el rostro de su oponente, oculto bajo la capucha, salvo el brillo maligno de sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, Link había adoptado una postura defensiba mientras esperaba que su contrincante, a quien la multitud clamaba por el nombre Garoth, diera el primer golpe. Garoth levantó su propia espada de madera y asestó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, el cual Link bloqueó levantando su escudo velozmente.

La multitud empezó a rugir en excitación mientras la pelea continuaba. Link y Garoth chocaban sus espadas con tanta fuerza que Link creía ver astillas saltar con cada golpe. En más de una ocasión, Link realizó giros y ataques con salto que no sabía era capaz de hacer, pero Garoth logró esquivar cada uno de ellos. Menos de un minuto luego de empezar la pelea Garoth blandió su espada con tanta fuerza que, cuando Link levantó su espada para bloquear el golpe, la misma se partió en dos dejándolo incapacitado para atacar. Garoth entonces blandió su propia espada en un arco con una fuerza descomunal y, aunque Link la bloqueó con su escudo, el golpe lo mandó volando contra la pared de la arena, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si se hubiera roto la mitad de sus huesos y el mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Link vio a su rival caminando hacia él y tocarlo con la punta de su espada en el pecho, mientras el árbitro levantaba una bandera roja: había perdido. Levantó sus ojos y vio a Garoth ahora dándole la espalda y observando a la mesa de la Familia Real. Link miró en la misma dirección y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, ya que la Princesa Zelda estaba observándolo directamente a él.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba de pie junto a su padre, quien aplaudía mientras sonreía. ¿Acaso no era capaz de sentir el aura oscura que emanaba de Garoth? Caminó junto a su padre hacia la tarima donde se realizaría la entrega de los premios, mientras veía a Garoth y a Link, éste último aún tambaleándose y mareado, caminar hacia la salida de la arena. El Rey entonces abrió la caja con la espada y extrajo la espada de ella, hermosamente labrada y adornada, incluida su funda de cuero, entregándosela a Zelda para que la presentara. Zelda observó la elegante espada y la reconoció como una Espada de Caballero _[1]_ , otorgadas usualmente solo a la Élite de la Guardia Real.

—¡Ciudadanos de Hyrule! —clamó el Rey—. El día de hoy es un día de regocijo para todos nosotros, ya que hoy día mi hija, la Princesa Zelda, cumple la mayoría de edad y se inicia en sus roles como Princesa de Hyrule.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Zelda sentía su mano derecha ahora ardiendo, y estaba casi segura de poder ver el brillo de la Trifuerza a través de su guante de seda blanca. El Rey esperó a que todos hicieran silencio antes de continuar con su discurso.

—Estamos ahora en compañía de dos valerosos hombres de Hyrule, quienes han luchado ferozmente en este torneo en honor a mi hija. Ahora ella, como su primer acto, nombrará Caballero de Hyrule al ganador de este torneo ("¡¿QUÉ?!" pensó Zelda abriendo los ojos como platos) y le presentará con una Espada de Caballero —dicho esto, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zelda quien, muy a su pesar, desenfundó la espada y se la presentó a Garoth.

Para sorpresa de todos, Garoth caminó hacia Zelda y, sin ninguna ceremonia, tomó la espada de sus manos e hizo con ella una floritura delante suyo. Los soldados de la Guardia Real que estaban cerca corrieron hacia la tarima y formaron una línea de defensa frente a la Familia Real. Finalmente, Garoth habló en un tono de voz oscuro, como miles de almas oscuras hablando desde el vacío, que hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre.

—¿Realmente creen que pueden detenerme, al Emisario de la Oscuridad? —preguntó mientras levantaba su mano hacia los guardias y un destello de magia oscura emanó de ella, dispersándose y golpeando a cada uno de los soldados, quienes cayeron de espaldas retorciéndose de dolor.

Garoth empezó a reír. Todo esto había tomado a Link por sorpresa, manteniéndolo clavado e inmóvil todo el tiempo; sin embargo, ahora lo único que podía ver era a un enorme y amenazador lobo negro delante de él, mostrándole sus afilados colmillos a la princesa. Link sabía que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero sabía que el lobo era solo una forma de su cerebro de recordarle su valor. El lobo entonces se convirtió en Garoth, quien sostenía la espada en mano mientras avanzaba hacia la Familia Real mientras el resto de los soldados seguían retorciéndose de dolor.

Link sabía lo que tenía que hacer y, sin perder el tiempo ni pensarlo dos veces, sostuvo con fuerza su escudo, recogió la espada de un soldado caído y se lanzó hacia adelante, colocándose entre Garoth y la Princesa Zelda. Levantó su escudo frente a él y apuntó con su espada por encima del mismo, frunciendo el ceño a su oponente. Garoth empezó a reir nuevamente.

—No puedes detenerme, muchacho. No pudiste derrotarme antes, no lo harás ahora —dijo Garoth mientras levantaba su mano de nuevo.

Link se ocultó detrás de su escudo cuando el rayo de energía golpeó. Escuchó a la princesa jadear y esconderse detrás de él mientras el escudo empezaba a vibrar y a calentarse puesto que Garoth persistía con su ataque; entonces, algo sucedió que ninguno de ellos esperaba: tanto las piezas de la Trifuerza de Link como de Zelda empezaron a brillar, y un tercer triángulo dorado empezó a brillar en una esfera de cristal que colgaba del cuello de Garoth. De pronto, el escudo se volvió dorado y su superficie pulida del actuó como espejo, devolviendo el rayo de energía a Garoth golpeándolo en el pecho y haciéndolo volar algunos metros.

La gente estaba ahora gritando en pánico; muchos habían salido huyendo, pero otros habían decidido quedarse para ver qué haría Link ante su contrincante. Garoth rugió y se levantó, sus ojos centellando como carbones ardientes mientras miraba a Link con odio.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —gritó, enfundando la Espada de Caballero y colgándola en su espalda—. ¡La Era de la Oscuridad ha iniciado! ¡Todos ustedes se inclinarán ante el Rey Oscuro para el resto de sus vidas! ¡Contemplen el Poder de mi Amo!

Garoth levantó sus manos, la Trifuerza en su colgante brillando con intensidad, mientras una nueva nube negra empezaba a aremolinarse sobre el castillo y un demoníaco caballo negro llegaba galopando a su lado. El Emisario entonces subió a su corcel y sus ropas se volvieron un manto de fuego mientras galopaba hacia el oeste, mientras la nube negra continuaba esparciéndose por todo Hyrule.

Link se desplomó y sintió que alguien lo atrapaba antes de terminar de caer. Parpadeó débilmente y vio a la Princesa Zelda sosteniéndolo en su regazo, sus labios moviéndose mientras le hablaba, aunque Link estaba muy débil y no la podía escuchar. De pronto... todo se volvió negro.

* * *

[1] Igual a la Espada de Caballero usada por Link en Hyrule Warriors.


	7. HÉROE

_**LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — Héroe**

* * *

 _Despertad... oh, Héroe... vuestro Tiempo ha llegado..._

 _Seguid mi voz... venid, Link... venid a mí..._

 _Sois nuesta única esperanza..._

Link se despertó sobresaltado de su sueño. Estaba acostado en una cama con suaves sábanas en una habitación de paredes de mármol blanco. Antorchas colgaban de las paredes e iluminaban el lugar entero, mientras que por las ventanas se veía un cielo oscuro, haciéndole pensar que aún era de noche. Sentándose en la cama, Link se percató que estaba en lo que parecía ser una enfermería, ya que había varias camas alineadas a lo largo de la pared, varias de ellas ocupadas por quienes Link reconoció como los soldados que se habían enfrentado a Garoth. Fue en ese momento que recordó todo lo sucedido y rápidamente se bajó de la cama preguntándose dónde estarían sus cosas.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio su escudo reclinado contra la pared. Su corazón dio un vuelco de tristeza, ya que el fino escudo había sido prácticamente derretido en el medio debido al poder de Garoth, por lo que ahora era prácitamente inservible. Vio sus botas al pie de la cama y se las calzó en rápidamente; se volvió a poner su chaleco de cuero y caminó en silencio hacia una puerta cercana. La enfermería se encontraba en el primer nivel del castillo, como Link rápidamente pudo comprobar ya que la puerta daba directamente a un hermoso jardín. Lo primero que hizo Link al salir fue mirar hacia el cielo; su rostro se ensombreció al ver que una gran nube negra giraba en sobre el castillo. Aún así, a pesar de la oscuridad del cielo, Link se permitió maravillarse con la belleza del jardín, iluminado con antorchas a lo largo de las paredes, lleno de flores y arbustos por todos lados, bancos de mármol colocados en torno a una pequeña fuente. Empezó a caminar alrededor del jardín, deleitándose con la belleza del lugar, y se detuvo frente a la fuente. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Estarían bien Tara y el Sr. Dorian?

—Estás despierto... —dijo una voz suave detrás de él.

Link se volvió sobresaltado, vio a la Princesa Zelda de pie detrás suyo y se quedó mudo; la princesa era tan hermosa que al principio pensó que era solo otra visión y que estaba en prescencia de una Diosa. Su corazón latía veloz mientras la princesa se le acercaba.

—Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche —le dijo—. Demostraste un gran coraje, a demás de imprudencia, al plantarte delante de él de esa manera —añadió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un banco de mármol.

Link sonrió de vuelta e hizo una breve reverencia.

—Solo sentí que era mi deber protegerla, su majestad —le dijo—. Sé que no soy un caballero, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras pudiera.

—Eres un joven muy fuerte y valeroso, Link —dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo al llamarlo por su nombre—. Ciertamente las Diosas te han elegido.

Link la contempló sorprendido mientras la princesa levantaba su mano derecha y le mostraba el triángulo de luz dorada brillando en el dorso; entonces vio su propio triángulo de luz brillando también, mas ya no le molestaba sino que provocaba una agradable sensación de calidez.

—Tú también eres portador de un fragmento del Poder Sagrado, la Trifuerza —le explicó ella.

—¿La... Trifuerza?

Zelda entonces le contó a Link la siguiente leyenda:

 _Antes de que el Tiempo empezara, antes que los Espíritus y la Vida existieran..._

 _Tres Diosas Doradas descendieron en el caos que era Hyrule..._

 _Din, la Diosa del Poder..._

 _Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría..._

 _Farore, la Diosa del Coraje..._

 _Din, con sus brazos de fuego, cultivó la tierra para crear el mundo._

 _Nayru, esparció su sabiduría sobre la tierra para dar el espíritu de la ley al mundo._

 _La gran alma de Farore creó todas las formas de vida quienes estarían bajo la ley._

 _Las tres Grandes Diosas, sus labores completadas, partieron hacia los cielos,_

 _y tres Triángulos Sagrados Dorados permanecieron en el punto donde las Diosas dejaron el mundo._

 _La trifuerza quedó entonces al cuidado de la Diosa Hylia,_

 _quien selló la Trifuerza en un lugar seguro para evitar que el mal pudiera apoderarse de él._

 _Hylia entonces sacrificó su propia divinidad para sellar el lugar de reposo de la Trifuerza,_

 _el cual luego sería conocido como el Reino Sagrado._

Link escuchó atentamente cada palabra, tomando asiento junto a ella, reconociendo partes de la historia por las leyendas que alguna vez había escuchado. Zelda entonces le miró y suspiró antes de continuar.

—Leí esta historia en un pergamino que encontré en la biblioteca del castillo luego que Garoth apareciera, un pergamino tan antiguo que no podía creer que no se hubiera convertido ya en polvo. Me pareció que partes de la historia habían sido removidas, ya que nunca más se hizo mención a Hylia en las leyendas posteriores, razón por la que nunca antes habíamos oído de ella. Es posible que el resto haya sido oculto por alguna razón —la princesa hizo una pausa, esperando que Link dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo decidió continuar—. Dice la leyenda que un día un niño se le apareció a la Princesa de Hyrule de ese entonces, mi antepasada, y le advirtió que el Rey de los Gerudo se autoproclamaría Rey del Mal e intentaría robar el trono de Hyrule. Lo sorprendente es que, de alguna forma, el niño llevaba en su mano la marca de las Diosas, el sello de la Trifuerza del Coraje —explicó Zelda, señalando la mano de Link.

—¿Quiere decir que logró entrar en el Reino Sagrado? —preguntó Link.

—La leyenda no lo dice con claridad —respondió Zelda—, no hay mención alguna a cómo la obtuvo, pero gracias a su advertencia el Rey de los Gerudo, un sujeto llamado Ganondord, fue apresado, acusado de traición y condenado a muerte.

—¿Ganondorf? —preguntó Link—. El Sr. Regol me dijo que...

—El regreso de Ganondorf sería marcado por tinieblas... —lo interrumpió Zelda.

—¿Ganondorf fue ejecutado? —preguntó Link.

—Según un libro que pude encontrar, algo salió mal con la ejecución y Ganondorf fue salvado por la Trifuerza de Poder, que sin explicación alguna, apareció en su mano. Uno de los sabios fue asesinado luego que Ganondorf intentara escapar antes de ser encerrado en el Reino Crepuscular.

—He escuchado esa leyenda también —dijo Link—. Ganondorf escapó de todos modos, ¿no es cierto? Pero un héroe apareció y lo derrotó.

—Así es... —dijo la princesa sonriendo—. Ganondorf finalmente murió y sus restos reposan en el Yermo Desolado. Esto hizo que la Trifuerza de Poder desapareciera, quedando las partes de Coraje y Sabiduría en manos del Héroe y la Princesa de ese entonces.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Somos descendientes de una línea interminable, las partes de la Trifuerza que pertenecieron a nuestros antepasados pasan también a nuestras manos con el transcurso del tiempo —explicó Zelda—. Tú eres portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje, la escencia de Farore; yo porto la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la escencia de Nayru.

—Pero... Garoth tenía... —empezó a decir Link.

—Él no ha sido seleccionado por las Diosas para portar la Trifuerza de Poder, por lo que nunca podrá emplearla; sin embargo, de algún modo pudo hacerse con ella y canalizar parte de su potencial.

—He escuchado estas mismas leyendas tantas veces —dijo Link—. Entonces... ¿todas son ciertas?

—Nunca conocí la historia completa antes —explicó Zelda—. Sabía de la Trifuerza y el Sello Divino, y mi familia es devota a las leyendas de antaño, pero nunca pensé que viviría el día en que la Trifuerza despertara de nuevo.

—Pero... ¿por qué yo? —preguntó Link—. ¿Por qué fui elegido?

—No puedo responder eso —dijo Zelda, mirando a otro lado—, pero tuve un sueño ayer... soñé contigo, soñé con el Emisario, y muerte y oscuridad.

Link miró hacia arriba, la nube negra aún arremolinándose en el cielo sobre el castillo.

—Es casi mediodía —explicó Zelda, leyendo la expresión en el rostro de Link—. Durante la noche la nube cubrió casi todo Hyrule. Al amanecer recibimos noticias de que extrañas cosas están sucediendo en todo el reino y que ahora hay criaturas malignas errando por la pradera, los bosques y demás regiones.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Link.

—Sígume —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una reja que daba otro jardín.

Link la siguió a través del portón, luego otro, y otro, jardín tras jardín. Todo el rato permanecieron en silencio, solo el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco a su alrededor. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, el jardín en el que se encontraban parecía tan viejo y abandonado que Link pensó que nadie había estado en él en siglos. Excepto por las enredaderas, no había plantas en ese jardín, solo una fuente seca en el medio de la misma. Link entonces se percató que todo estaba finamente elaborado en plata, pero que el tiempo y el decaimiento habían ensombrecido las hermosas superficies, y las enredaderas ahora cubrían casi cada estrurcutra. Link se acercó a la fuente y removió las enredaderas secas, notando que la estructura estaba coronada con el emblema de la Familia Real, finamente labrado en oro puro.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó.

—Tuve una visión sobre este lugar justo antes que empezara el festival —respondió Zelda—. Antaño fue un hermoso lugar, construido por algún Rey de Hyrule en honor al Héroe Legendario —dijo mientras señalaba una estatua al final del jardín: un hombre joven, su rostro sorprendentemente similar al de Link, levantando una elegante espada hacia los cielos y portando un escudo ornamentado en el brazo.

—¿Es ese...? —empezó Link.

—Sí, es el Héroe Legndario, portando la Espada Sagrada; la Legendaria Espada Maestra, ahora perdida. Cuando terminé de leer la leyenda que te conté, hallé un antiguo mapa con las instrucciones para llegar a este sitio.

En ese momento se escucharon voces aproximándose. Zelda se volteó en sorpresa y Link creyó reconocer la voz del Capitán Leonel.

—Creo que la vi venir en esta dirección —decía el capitán.

—Rápido, escóndete —susurró Zelda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Link.

—Creo que la oscuridad se está apoderando del castillo —explicó Zelda—. No confío en los soldados. ¡Ahora ocúltate!

Link miró a su alrededor mientras buscaba dónde ocultarse. Zelda señaló detrás de la estatua donde había un estrecho agujero y Link se escurrió en él con dificultad mientras Zelda lo cubría con ramas y enredaderas. La princesa entonces se volteó justo a tiempo para ver al Capitán Leonel entrar en el jardín.

—Aquí está, princesa —le dijo—. Su padre ha estado buscándole —Link creyó percibir un tono sarcástico en su voz.

—Capitán, se supone que debería estar bajo vigilancia en sus cuarteles —dijo Zelda.

—Cambio de planes —respondió el capitán, mientras dos guardias se acercaban a Zelda y la agarraban de los brazos—. Tenemos un nuevo Senescal, así que usted y su padre deberían ahora comportarse y quedarse en sus habitaciones.

—Ha llegado el Tiempo... por fin es el día —dijo Zelda.

—Menos charla y muévase —dijo el Capitán Leonel mientras se la llevaban.

Link había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, queriendo hacer algo pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada en su situación actual. Se movió para salir y entonces sintió una luz cálida que provenía detrás de él. Pensando por un momento, se arrastró hacia atrás, en dirección de la luz. Luego de casi 3 minutos de arrastrarse llegó a una habitación resplandeciente, sus paredes hechas de fino mármol pulido con antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Un cofre de madera fina con bandas, bisagras y cerraduras de oro puro se encontraba al final de la habitación. Delante del cofre, un hombre se encontraba de pie observándolo fijamente, sus ropas finas y exquisitas irradiando luz, su rostro ancestral y apacible lleno de vida y sabiduría.

—Venid... oh, Héroe... —le dijo en voz baja y solemne.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Link, acercándose con cautela.

—Soy uno de los antguos Sabios protectores de Hyrule —dijo el anciano—. Mi nombre es Rauru, soy el Sabio de la Luz, guardián del Espíritu del Héroe.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó Link.

—Venid... oh, Héroe... vuestro Tiempo ha llegado... —le dijo.

Entonces todo se oscureció y Link se dio cuenta que había tenido otra visión. Se encontró de pie en la mitad de la habitación, pero estaba iluminada ahora solo por la Trifuerza brillando con intensidad en su mano. Notó que al final de la habitación estaba aún el cofre de madera que había en su visión, sus bandas y cerraduras de oro levemente ensombrecidos por el paso de los años.

Link caminó hacia el cofre en la penumbra y lo abrió, sus bisagras rechinando mientras levantaba la tapa y observaba su interior, del cual parecía emanar una extraña luz azul. No podía creer lo que vio: dentro del cofre, cuidadosamente doblada, se encontraba una túnica verde del color de los árboles del bosque, con un gorro del mismo color, una correa de cuero marrón y un par de botas a juego. Colocados ceremoniosamente a un lado de la túnica había una camisa de malla forjada con aros de acero, un par de guantes de cuero marrones con los dedos abiertos y protectores para los antebrazos, también del mismo material, elegantemente adornados; por último, había un pantalón de tela grisácea muy resistente y una camisa de mangas largas del mismo color.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Link se empezó a desvestir en la oscuridad y se puso el atuendo completo y se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaban, como si hubieran hecho exactamente a su medida. Miró una vez mas dentro del cofre y vio algo más en el fondo: envuelto cuidadosamennte en una tela azul, embalzonada con el emblema de la Familia Real, se encontraba un elegante escudo mediano de acero, su cara de un color azul elegante y decorado con detalles de plata, el balzón de la Familia Real pintado en rojo coronado con la Trifuerza labrada en oro _[1]_. Link se colgó el escudo en el brazo y la habitación entonces se llenó de un leve resplandor; se volteó y parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo estar teniendo otra visión, pues en medio de la habitación ahora revoloteaba una pequeña hada, aproximadamente del tamaño del puño de un niño pequeño, brillando con una suave luz blanca mientras batía sus delicadas alas y revoloteaba hacia él.

—Te he estado esperando, Link —dijo el hada con una dulce voz de niña.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Link.

—Mi nombre es Laila, y he guardado este lugar desde hace muchos siglos —le dijo—. Link, he estado esperando a que vinieras y reclamaras lo que es tuyo por derecho. Ahora, permíteme ayudarte en tu misión; la princesa y Hyrule corren un grave peligro.

—Entonces necesito salir de aquí —dijo Link, dirigiéndose al túnel que daba al jardín.

—Permíteme ayudarte —dijo Laila, y batió sus alas revoloteando a su alrededor mientras lo envolvía en su luz,

Cuando la luz se disipó, Link se encontró afuera del Castillo de Hyrule. La plaza donde se había celebrado el festival era un alboroto de personas y puestos, ignorantes de lo que había sucedido en el castillo. Laila le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Link corrió en dirección al puesto de "Delicias de Faron", con Laila revoloteando detrás de él, y vio a Tara y su padre, ambos con el rostro sombrío, empacando su mercadería restante. Cuando Tara lo vio, dio un grito de alivio y empezó a correr hacia él, pero se detuvo de repente cuando vio su ropa y la blanca y brillante hada revoloteando junto a él.

—Link... ¿qué...? —tartamudeó la chica.

—Estoy bien, Tara —dijo Link, abrazándola y besando su frente—. Hay algo que necesito y tengo algo que hacer.

Link se subió a su carreta y tomó la espada de recluta que el Sr. Regol le había dado, colocó la vaina en su espalda y ajustó la correa delante suyo antes de soltar a Epona de la carreta, la ensillaba y se subía a ella.

—Link, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Tara, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Descuida Tara —dijo Link con una sonrisa—. Todo estará bien.

Levantando el escudo, Link notó por primera vez lo liviano que era, se lo colgó a la espalda sobre la vaina de su espada y agitó las riendas de Epona mientras Laila se escondía en su sombrero. Epona salió galopando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de la Ciudadela, mientras Link sentía ahora la certeza de que se estaba iniciando en una larga y peligrosa aventura.

* * *

[1] El Escudo Hyliano


	8. ATAJO AL CASTILLO

_**LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I — EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — Atajo al Castillo**

* * *

Zelda estaba de pie junto a su ventana; podía ver la Pradera de Hyrule, la antes verde y hermosa llanura ahora ensombrecida debido al manto de oscuridad que cubría el cielo. La nube negra ahora cubría toda la tierra de Hyrule, impidiendo el paso de la luz y el calor del sol. Zelda se percató de que la nube se arremolinaba en ciertos puntos: encima del Castillo de Hyrule, sobre el Lago Hylia, a lo lejos sobre el Bosque de Farone, sobre Villa Kakariko y en medio del Yermo Desolado.

El Capitán Leonel ha había encerrado en su habitación hacía ya algunas horas, marchándose sin decir palabra alguna. Zelda sabía ahora que la Guardia Real había sido de algún modo influenciada por el poder oscuro de la nube que ahora cubría Hyrule, sometiéndose ante el poder del Emisario de la Oscuridad. Desde su ventana, Zelda pudo apreciar también a la gente abajo en la plaza principal de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, al parecer sumidos en un alboroto o manifestación de algún tipo. Se sentó en su cama sintiéndose impotente; no tenía idea si Link había logrado salir del castillo y estaba preocupada por él. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando vio a Link en la arena, su corazón palpitando velozmente y su respiración entrecortada, e intentó convencerse a sí misma de que solo era por la emoción de saber que él era el elegido por las Diosas para salvar a Hyrule, y que no tenían nada que ver su apariencia o su valentía al protegerla de Garoth a costa de su propia vida.

En ese momento escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta detrás suyo y un guardia entró llevando a Viacka, a quien tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo; el guardia lanzó a la chica al suelo y atrancó la puerta de nuevo al salir. Zelda se apresuró hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. En medio de lágrimas, acomodándose el tocado que le cubría la cabeza, la chica se levantó disculpándose.

—Lo lamento milady, intenté robar la llave para sacarla de aquí pero me atraparon —dijo entre sollozos.

—Eso fue algo muy tonto de tu parte, ¿sabías? —respondió Zelda con una sonrisa.

—Milady, lo vi —dijo la chica levantando la mirada—, al joven del torneo, el que trajimos al castillo; pero se veía distinto, vistiendo unas ropas verdes y el Escudo Hyliano; ah, y había un hada con él.

Zelda tenía ahora toda su atención centrada en Viacka.

—Viacka, cuéntamelo todo —le pidió.

* * *

 _ **-Horas antes-**_

Link vio a los guardias por todos lados, bloqueando también la salida sur de la Ciudadela; intentó volver para entrar al castillo por la puerta principal, pero un cerco de guardias ahora bloqueaba la entrada.

—Debí suponer que no podría simplemente tocar la puerta y pedir que me dejaran entrar —murmuró para sí—. ¿Laila?

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hada, saliendo de su sombrero.

—¿Sabes si hay otra forma de entrar al castillo?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero había una cloaca que llevaba a los túneles bajo la Ciudadela y el castillo mismo. La entrada debería estar oculta en algún punto del acantilado afuera de la Ciudadela Occidental.

—Debemos intentar llegar a ella —dijo Link, tirando de las riendas de Epona para dar la vuelta.

—Te indicaré el camino —dijo Laila alegremente, revoloteando frente a Link.

Urgiendo a Epona a vanzar, Link siguió a Laila a través de la plaza en dirección a la Ciudadela Occidental. Había notado que las secciones de la Ciudadela de Hyrule estaban divididas por castas: la Ciudadela Sur era la sección más antigua, donde se encontraba el mercado principal y vivían la mayoría de los mercaderes menores del pueblo; la Ciudadela Oriental era donde estaban los negocios más importantes, como el Banco de Hyrule y el Bar Lácteo, y era donde vivían las personas de clase media; la Ciudadela Occidental era donde vivían los ciudadanos de la aristoctracia de la Ciudadela, encontrándose también algunos edificios del gobierno y templos dedicados a la adoración a las Diosas de Hyrule; por último, la Ciudadela Norte, a espaldas del Castillo de Hyrule, era habitada por los Soldados de la Guardia Real.

Todo el camino, la gente miraba a Link con desconfianza; sus ropas extrañas lo hacían sobresalir entre la multitud y la gente tendía a apartarse de su camino mientras murmuraba y lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Link realmente no podía creer que fueran las mismas personas que, menos de 24 horas antes, hubieran estado vitoreándolo y clamando su nombre. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta occidental de la Ciudadela, un guardia se interpuso en su camino bloqueándoles el paso.

—¡Alto ahí! —le ordenó—. Ha sido decretado que nadie puede abandonar la Ciudadela sin consentimiento explícito del Senescal Garoth.

Link miró sobre el hombro del guardia, el puente levadizo desplegado. Laila revoloteó hasta él leyendo su pensamiento.

—Vamos Link —le dijo—. Encontraremos otra forma.

Link asintió y dieron media vuelta. Ni bien habían retrocedido unos metros, Link giró a Epona de nuevo y la azotó, provocando que la yegua emprendiera un veloz galope hacia la puerta.

—¡LINK! —le llamó Laila.

—¡DETÉNGASE! —gritó el guardia levantando la mano.

Link azotó a Epona una vez más y vio el puente empezando a elevarse. El guardia se lanzó hacia un costado para evitar ser arrollado cuando Epona empezó a galopar por el puente y saltó al llegar al final, aterrizando en el verde pasto de la ensombrecida Pradera de Hyrule y continuando con el galope buscando alejarse de la Ciudadela lo más posible. Cuando se detuvo, volteó a ver el puente cerrarse y Laila revolotear hacia él haciendo un mohín.

—¡¿Era eso necesario?! —preguntó enojada.

—Bueno, no podíamos perder más tiempo, ¿o sí? —preguntó Link sonriendo.

—Bueno, como sea. Debemos tener cuidado desde ahora —le dijo el hada—. La oscuridad se ha apoderado de Hyrule y la Pradera debe estar llena de monstruos y criaturas del mal. Lo más probable es que... —una flecha pasó volando a centímetros de la cabeza de Link, espantando a Epona quien relinchó, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras derribando a un desprevenido Link al suelo y salió al galope con dirección al sur—. ¡Link, cuidado!

Link se paró con un salto y desenvainó su espada, levantando el escudo justo a tiempo para bloquear otra flecha con él. Vio entonces a tres criaturas acerándose desde una colina. Una de ellas tenía la mitad inferior del rostro cubierto por un velo y llevaba un arco en la mano, cargando una nueva flecha, mientras los otros dos tenían sus feos rostros descubiertos y llevaban espadas anchas y curvas en sus manos.

—¡Dos bokoblins y un bulbin arquero! —explicó Laila.

—¿Sirve de algo saber sus nombres? —preguntó Link adoptando una postura defensiva con su escudo y espada levantados.

—Solo decía... —respondió Laila rodando los ojos.

Los bokoblins atacaron prinero al mismo tiempo. Link detuvo una de sus espadas con la suya y la otra con su escudo. Rodó varias veces por el césped, tratando de alejarse de las criaturas, cuando una flecha se clavó en el suelo justo donde había estado un segundo antes; entonces tuvo una idea. Uno de los bokoblins arremetió contra él y Link lo golpeó con su escudo haciéndolo caer en el suelo. La Trifuerza empezó a brillar en su mano y Link saltó en el aire, giró la espada en su mano y cayó sobre el bokoblin, clavando la hoja en el pecho de la criatura mientras el triángulo dorado desaparecía de nuevo. El bulbin arquero huyó despavorido al ver esto, pero el otro bokoblin se lanzo sobre Link y ambos rodaron por el suelo, gruñendo y forcejeando. Cuando dejaron de rodar, Link se deshizo del bokoblin y contrarrestó el golpe de la hoja portada por la criatura. Bloqueando otro golpe con su escudo, apuñaló al bokoblin directo al corazón. Cuando la criatura cayó al suelo sin vida, Laila se le acercó.

—Buenos movimientos Link —le dijo el hada.

—Gracias —respondió Link—. ¿Has visto a Epona?

—La perdí de vista, pero seguro la encontraremos.

Link vio su espada cubierta de sangre púrpura de bokoblin, la limpió en el césped y la envainó, colgándose también el escudo a su espalda. Continuaron su camino a pie, Link caminando lo más rápido que podía, y finalmente pudo ver el acantilado a lo lejos.

—La entrada a las cloacas está en ese acantilado —dijo Laila, revoloteando a su lado.

Link trotó en esa dirección y, luego de emboscar a un bokoblin desprevenido que comía una rata de campo, llegó al borde del precipicio. Con cautela, se inclinó para mirar hacia abajo y vio una caída de cerca de 500 metros, la entrada de las cloacas a unos 20 metros de donde estaba él... hacia abajo.

—Laila —dijo Link volteándose a mirar al hada—, ¿esperas que baje por esta trampa mortal? ¿Realmente no hay otra forma de entrar?

—La hay, pero si prefieres volver a la Ciudadela y batirte a duelo con la Guardia Real entera, adelante —le respondió Laila.

Link volvió a mirar hacia abajo y notó algunas lianas y enredaderas que colgaban del borde del acantilado, pasando a un metro de la entrada de las cloacas; se acercó y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, asegurándose de que pudieran resistir, antes de respirar profundamente y empezar a descender por la pared rocosa del barranco, buscando apoyo en las rocas con sus pies mientras se aferraba a las lianas como si su vida dependiera de ello, que de hecho así era. Link logró llegar al nivel de la entrada a la cloaca y se balanceó para alcanzar el borde, aferrándose a él e impulsándose para entrar.

El túnel delante de él estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, un arroyo de agua corriendo por él ente dos plataformas de piedra que servían de pasillos por donde caminar sin pisar las aguas inmundas. Link desenfundó su espada y levantó el escudo antes de entrar. Apenas podía ver algo gracias al brillo de Laila, quien revoloteaba frente a él, así que caminó casi de puntas y en el mayor silencio posible. Estaba seguro que podía ver ojos brillantes mirándolo de vez en cuando ("Keeses," explicó Laila. "Cuidado, muerden") y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que eliminar a un par de ratas que intentaban llevase sus rupias. Le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrar sus ojos a la poca luz. Estuvo caminando por un largo tiempo, Laila guiándolo a través de pasillos que se cruzaban y giraban como un laberinto interminable, hasta que finalmente vio un resplandor de luz al final del camino, se acercó despacio y se detuvo tras una esquina al escuchar voces:

—El Señor Garoth ha logrado apresar a la princesa, la tiene encerrada en su habitación —dijo una de las voces, un hombre.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué hay del muchacho? —preguntó otro—. Ya hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no ha sido posible encontrarlo. Se supone que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería luego de su intrépida hazaña de anoche, pero cuando lo fueron a buscar ya no estaba.

—Eventualmente aparecerá —dijo el primer guardia—. Mientras tanto, deberíamos vigilar esta entrada. Si el chico logra llegar a las mazmorras, podría intentar escapara a través de las cloacas.

Laila revoloteó junto a Link y murmuró:

—Parece que son guardias del castillo. La oscuridad ha corrompido sus corazones y ahora están bajo la voluntad de Garoth.

—Debe haber alguna forma de pasar de ellos —dijo Link mirando alrededor de la esquina.

Efectivamente, había dos guardias sentados a una mesa, dos jarras de bebida frente a ellos. La habitación estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas que colgaban de la pared más lejana, flanqueano una simple puerta de hierro. Los guardias conversaban mientras parecían estar inmersos un un juego de naipes. Mirando hacia abajo, Link vio algunos guijarros en el suelo y tuvo una idea, recogió uno de ellos y lo arrojó hacia el túnel detrás de él. El repiqueteo del guijarro hizo eco en el túnel.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

—Tal vez una criatura extraña o un intruso —dijo el otro—. Anda y revisa.

Link escuchó una silla arrastrarse y los pasos del guardia acercándose. Laila se ocultó en el sombrero de Link mientras éste se pegaba a la pared y se alejaba un par de metros en la oscuridad. El guardia volteó la esquina, lanza y escudo en mano, y dio unos pasos hacia adentro del túnel. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Link fue muy tarde, recibiendo el impacto del escudo de Link de lleno en la sien y cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Aro? —llamó el otro guardia. Link escuchó el sonido de la segunda silla arrastrarse y los pasos del guardia en su dirección—. ¿Que demo...? —dijo el guardia la ver a Link junto a su compañero caído y levantando una espada.

Link rechazó el golpe y contrarrestó con una patada. El guardia cayó de espaldas al suelo y Link rápidamente lo golpeó con su escudo, dejándolo inconsciente junto al otro guardia.

—Deberíamos irnos antes que despierten —dijo Laila.

—Espera, déjame atarlos antes —dijo Link—. Así si se despiertan no podrán alertar a los demás.

Laila esperó revoloteando junto a la puerta, mirando por las barras en la pequeña ventanilla en ella, mientras Link usaba unas cuerdas que encontró en el suelo para atar y amordazar a ambos soldados, los arrastró hasta lo que parecía ser un armario y los echó adentro. Vio entonces un pequeño cofre a un costado del armario, lo abrió y encontró una pequeña llave plateada adentro. Una vez tomara la llave, cerró la puerta del armario dejando a los guardias inconscientes en su interior.

—Creo que necesitaremos esto —dijo Link, mostrándole la llave a Laila. Se acercó a la puerta e insertó la llave en la cerradura, abriéndola. Una vez abierta, vio una estrcha escalera de caracol detrás—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó Link, alistando su escudo y espada y empezando a subir los escalones.


	9. EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE

_**LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE I – EL DESPERTAR DE UN HÉROE**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – El Castillo de Hyrule**

* * *

La escalera de caracol estaba iluminada por antorchas cada dos o tres metros. La llama en cada una de ellas arrojaba sombras durante todo el camino, dando a Link la sensación de que había un enemigo asechando a cada paso; Laila no era de gran ayuda, ya que consideró que era el momento para ocultarse nuevamente en su sombrero. Luego de varios minutos, llegó a la cima de la escalinata y se topó con una puerta de madera sin cerradura. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta pero no logró esuchar nada del otro lado, por lo que la empujó levemente y se asomó con cautela al corredor.

—No hay nadie a la vista —dijo, mientras abría del todo la puerta.

—Link —dijo Laila, saliendo de su escondite—, deberías intentar encontrar un mapa del castillo antes de aventurarte más allá. Podrías perderte y ser capturado si andas por ahí sin saber dónde vas.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Link.

Caminó por el corredor tan despacio como pudo, revisando los carteles en cada puerta y buscando un lugar donde encontrar algo útil. Finalmente, vio un cartel que decía "Archivos" y abrió la puerta despacio.

La habitación era un espacio circular lleno de estantes con libros, cofres cerrados y mesas cubiertas con capas de polvo. Tomó una de las antorchas que colgaban en el corredor afuera y la usó para encender una dentro de la habitación antes de volver a colgarla. Caminando alrededor, encontró libros antiguos con escrituras emborronadas y otros con información irrelevante para él. Intentó abrir varios cofres pero la mayoría estaban llenos de basura: pergaminos rotos y libros enmohecidos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó luego de abrir un pequeño cofre y encontrar una pequeña bolsa, llena de unas extrañas nueces de tamaño mediano que no parecían ser nada comestibles y que brillaban en su interior con una luz dorada, decorada con un extraño emblema: un ojo coronado con tres púas y con una larga lágrima debajo, todo en color rojo sangre.

—Es el emblema de la antigua tribu de los Sheikah —explicó Laila examinándolo—. Se dice que los Sheikah se extinguieron hace siglos, pero no lo creo; lo más probable es que sigan escondidos por todo Hyrule. Si no me equivoco, dentro de esa bolsa encontrarás Nueces Deku; los Sheikah las usaban para aturdir, cegar o desorientar a sus enemigos.

—Creo que serán útiles —dijo Link, examinando las nueces y contando 20 de ellas antes de volver a guardarlas y atar la bolsa a su cinturón.

—Link, mira esto —dijo Laila, revoloteando sobre un escritorio cercano.

Link caminó hacia ella y vio un viejo mapa sobre el escritorio, lo levantó y sopló para quitar la capa de polvo que lo cubría, revelando que se trataba de un mapa detallado del castillo.

—Excelente, ahora puedo ubicar a la princesa —dijo Link.

Salieron de la habitación y Link cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero...

—¡OYE TÚ! —gritó una voz—. ¡Quédate donde estás!

Link se volteó y vio a un guardia corriendo hacia él. Desenvainó su espada y levantó el escudo justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de la espada del soldado.

—¡Link, no lo lastimes! —gritó Laila mientras Link y el guardia se batían a duelo—. Recuerda que está bajo el control de Garoth.

Link desvió otro ataque y dio un salto lateral para evitar la estocada del guardia. Con destreza, asió el brazo con el que el guardia sostenía su espada y aplicó palanca en él, obligando a soltar su arma. El guardia cayó al suelo y Link le apuntó a la cabeza con su espada.

—¿Dónde está la princesa? —preguntó Link con dureza.

—No lo sé —respondió el guardia, frunciendo el ceño desafiantemente.

—Mientes —dijo Link y el guardia escupió a sus pies—. Bien, tú lo pediste.

Con un rápido movimiento, Link asestó un golpe con su escudo al guardia noqueándolo antes de encerrarlo en una habitación cercana antes de seguir su camino hasta encontrar otras escaleras.

—Según el mapa —dijo—, estas escaleras nos llevarán a otro corredor en las mazmorras. Debemos seguir por él hasta una escalera de mano que nos llevará al ala oriental del castillo.

Cuando Link llegó a la cima de las escaleras y abrió la puerta, tuvo que saltar rápidamente hacia atrás cuando una flecha pasó frente a su rostro y se clavó en la puerta de madera.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Link, levantando su escudo y bloqueando con él otra flecha.

—¡Bulbin! —anunció Laila.

—Eso pensé por el olor —respondió Link, bloqueando una tercera flecha con su escudo y girando un par de veces su espada en la mano mientras se acercaba a la criatura.

El bulbin sacó una daga de su cinturón y corrió hacia Link, quien logró contrarrestar el golpe y apuñalarlo, derramando sangre púrpura por el sulo.

—¿Cómo es que hay un bulbin dentro del castillo? —preguntó Laila.

—Seguro son amigos de Garoth —supuso Link.

—Mantente en guardia —sugirió Laila—, puede que haya más sorpresas esperándonos.

Link limpió su espada con la tela que envolvía la cabeza del bulbin y se dispuso a examinar el arco, el cual estaba bajo el cuerpo de la criatura.

—Maldición... está roto —murmuró Link—. Pudo serme útil.

Continuó su camino por el corredr hasta encontrar un pasillo angosto con una escalera de mano al final, la cual conducía a una trampilla en el techo. Link subió la escalera y levantó un poco la trampilla, solo lo suficiente para poder echar una ojeada por la rendija; aparte de algunos bancos vacíos, la habitación parecía estar desierta. Aparentemente la habitación era una especie de galería de arte, pues se veían cuadros colgados de las paredes y estatuas de piedra tallada. Levantó la trampilla del todo y salió del agujero, cerrándola nuevamente, cuando escuchó el susurro de algo grande sobre él. Cuidadosamente, miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver una enorme araña descolgándose del techo.

—¡Skulltula! —gritó Laila, mientras Link corría hacia la puerta de la galería.

La araña cayó al suelo y saltó hacia él, pasando encima suyo y cayendo frente a la puerta, bloqueándole el paso. Link levantó su escudo y la skultulla, con una de sus patas, lo golpeó fuertemente lanzándolo a un costado. Link se levantó del suelo y blandió su espada, tratando de intimidar a la araña sin mucho éxito. La skulltula levantó sus patas delanteras y trató de atrapar a Link, pero éste se agachó y con dos tajos certeros cortó las patas de la araña, quien chilló fuertemente mientras Link saltaba, giraba su espada en la mano y asestaba un golpe definitivo en la cabeza de la araña, la cual se retorció unos segundos y cayó inmóvil.

Link se levantó y enfundó nuevamente su espada, mirando la araña inerte frente a él antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la galería; al abrirla, Link se encontró frente a un largo corredor. Continuó caminando, sintiéndose intranquilo por lo vacío que estaba el corredor; parecía como si cada habitante del Castillo de Hyrule hubiera desaparecido o estuviera bajo la influencia de Garoth. En ese momento escuchó voces delante y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una estatua, inclinándose lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía al final del pasillo:

—Tratando de hacerse la heroína, ¿no es así? —dijo un guardia. Llevaba arrastrada del brazo a una jovencita vestida con el atuendo de las doncellas reales del castillo. Otro guardia caminaba delante de ellos con un juego de llaves en la mano: el Capitán Leonel.

—¡Déjenme ir! —decía la chica mientras forcejeaba—. ¡Suéltenme!

—Si estás tan ansiosa de ver a tu señora entonces deberíamos encerrarte con ella —dijo el Capitán Leonel.

Link salió de su escondite, espada y escudo en mano, listo para rescatar a la chica; fue en ese momento que hizo contacto visual con ella y la chica dejó de retorcerse, su rostro abandonando todo rastro de expresión.

—Link, no lo hagas... —murmuró Laila, revoloteando junto a él.

Link se volvió a esconder y esperó a que los guardias y la chica se alejaran antes de dirijirse al hada:

—Laila, necesito tu ayida —dijo—. ¿Puedes seguirlos y ver a dónde se dirigen y volver aquí para que me informes? Puede ser que te lleven hasta la princesa.

—Claro... que el hada indefensa sea la que explore —replicó Laila con un mohín—. De acuerdo... iré.

Link se reclinó contra la pared, mientras Laila se alejaba revoloteando, y escuchó un leve 'clic' justo antes de sentir la pared abrirse detrás suyo, sintiéndose caer de espaldas, rodando por unas escaleras en la oscuridad antes de golpear una pared y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Laila siguió al Capitán Leonel en medio de la escalinata de caracol; revoloteó por encima de él para no ser vista y vio al otro guardia arrojar a la chica en una habitación; tuvo que contener la emoción cuando tuvo un breve vistazo de la Princesa Zelda, levantándose de una cama y caminando hacia la chica, antes de que el guardia cerrara la puerta con llave de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y revoloteó tan rápido como pudo hasta volver donde había dejado a Link esperándola. Cuál no sería su sorpresa, sin mencionar su irritación, cuando no lo encontró.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? —preguntó Laila enojada. Cuando se calmó empezó a pensar que tal vez algo le había sucedido y salió volando a buscarlo.

* * *

Link se levantó adolorido; miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una escalera sumida en oscuridad. Se incorporó y tanteó hasta hallar el primer peldaño que descendía y creyó ver un leve resplandor azulado al final. Decidió bajar a investigar, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, hasta que el resplandor creció y se sorprendió de encontrars en una especie de gruta subterránea con una fuente natural de agua en el medio de la cual irradiaba la suave luz; no estaba seguro, pero Link creyó escuchar una melodía resonando a su alrededor, como un arpa que tocara una tonada relajante. Frente a la fuente había una losa de piedra pulida en el suelo, el Emblema de la Familia Real de Hyrule grabado en ella con finas líneas doradas.

Al pararse sobre la losa, la Trifuerza empezó a brillar con intensidad en su mano, al igual que el Emblema de la Familia Real, y la fuente frente a él empezo a resplandecer con más intensidad. De pronto, Link empezó a sentirse relajado mientras una suave y reconfortante brisa soplaba alrededor de la caverna; podía jurar que la dulce melodía que llenaba el lugar seguía sonando, mientras una voz femenina lo llamaba desde las profundidades de la resplandeciente fuente.

— _Cargas contigo un gran peso, oh Héroe Legendario_ —dijo la voz.

Link vio sorprendido como delicados rayos de luz emanaban del agua, como un halo de luz gloriosa, mientras del agua emergía una hemorsa joven con cabellos largos de color verde, vestida solo con una delicada tela que cubría su cintura a modo de falda y sus pechos apenas cubiertos por su cabellera. Link estaba embelesado contemplando la belleza de la chica, quien parecía flotar sobre el agua, y empezó a creer que era otra alucinación, en especial cuando vio las delicadas alas desplegarse detrás de la espalda de la joven.

—Saludos, Héroe —dijo la chica con una voz angelical—. Te he estado esperando. Soy la Reina de las Hadas _[1]_. Han pasado tantos siglos desde que ayudé a tu antepasado a liberar a Hyrule de la amenaza del Reino Crepuscular. Todo este tiempo he dormido, pero ahora he vuelto a sentir la Oscuridad cubrir el mundo.

—Hyrule está en grave peligro —dijo Link, finalmente encontrando su voz—. Necesito hallar a la princesa.

—Sí, así es, pero no podrás rescatarla aún. Inclusive si logras llegar hasta la princesa, nunca podrás sacarla del castillo sin enfrentarte al Emisario de la Oscuridad, y aún no tienes la fuerza, habilidad ni las herramientas para detenerlo.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —preguntó Link.

—El Emisario ha enviado a sus demonios del Reino Oscuro para corromper los templos de Hyrule, secuestrando la escencia de los Espíritus de la Luz para poder cubrir nuevamente Hyrule con Oscuridad. Debes liberar a los espíritus en cada templo, pero inicialmente debes encargarte de tres de ellos: el Templo del Bosque, en el Bosque de Farone; el Santuario de las Aguas, en el fondo del Lago Hylia; y la Fortaleza de la Perdición, al final del Yermo Desolado. Una vez que destruyas el mal que mora en cada uno de ellos, finalmente tendrás oportunidad de enfrentarte al Emisario; sin embargo, ten cuidado, Héroe, ya que no debes permitir que el mal se apodere de tu corazón y te consuma.

—No lo haré... lo prometo —respondió Link con firmeza.

—Permíteme entragarte esta vasija —dijo la Reina de las Hadas, levantando sus manos frente a ella mientras una esfera de luz aparecía entre sus palmas—. Sólo si consigues llenarla podrás liberar a Hyrule de las tinieblas.

Link vio la esfera de luz flotar hacia él y levantó sus manos para recibirla. La luz se disipó y Link se encontró sosteniendo una hermosa joya entre sus manos, como un diamante finamente tallado en forma de una esfera transparente.

—Este es el Corazón de Luz —explicó el hada—. Una vez que logres liberar a los tres espíritus que ahí estan cautivos, el Corazón de Luz recuperará su brillo y podrás cumplir con tu misión.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó Link.

—El Corazón de Luz tiene otra función, la cual debes descubrir por tí mismo. Es posible que el Emisario no sea más que un instrumento para un fin más perverso, en cuyo caso necesitarás más ayuda —la Reina de las Hadas cerró sus ojos y volvió a extender sus manos hacia él—. Te devolveré al castillo para que puedas continuar con tu misión. Adiós, Link. La esperanza de Hyrule descansa sobre ti.

Antes que Link pudiera decir nada más, una luz lo envolvió de nuevo y sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, apareció en mitad del atrio del castillo. Laila revoloteó fuera de un corredor y, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro a la distancia, podía notar que estaba molesta.

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas? —preguntó con enojo.

—Te explicaré en el camino. Debemos salir del castillo —respondió Link.

—¡Excelente! Te llevaré hasta la prin... espera, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Laila perpleja—. Pasamos por mucho para tratar de ingresar al castillo, me envías en una misión peligrosa para hallar a la princesa, desapareces sin decir palabra, ¿y ahora dices que debemos irnos?

—Ya te dije, te lo explicaré en el camino —repitió Link—. Me encontré con la Reina de las Hadas.

—No me importa si... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? Vámonos, cuéntamelo todo —respondió Laila.

Regresaron tan rápido como pudieron a las mazmorras y salieron del castillo del mismo modo que habían entrado, Link explicándole todo el rato la misión que la Reina de las Hadas le había encomendado.

—Creo que sé por dónde empezar —dijo Link una vez que volvieron a salir a la Pradera de Hyrule—. Deberíamos visitar primero el Bosque de Farone —sugirió mientras señalaba en dirección al bosque y salía a la carrera.

No muy lejos de ahí, sobre una colina, un hombre encapuchado observaba a Link y Laila alejarse con dirección al bosque. Procurando ser silencioso, manteniendo la distancia y ocultándose entre las sombras, el hombre emprendió la carrera detrás de ellos.

* * *

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTE I**_

* * *

[1] Se trata de la misma que aparece en Twilight Princess


	10. EL PASO FORESTAL

**N/A: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY VOLVI! lamento mucho la ausencia, pero por motivos de salud no pude seguir con mis actualizaciones. Aquí les presento la siguiente parte de esta historia...**

* * *

 _ **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **PARTE II – LA LIBERACIÓN DE FARONE Y LANAYRU**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – El Paso Forestal**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte; Tara y su padre conducían la carreta de vuelta al bosque, profundamente preocupada por Link. La última vez que lo habían visto se habían sorprendido de verlo vestido con un extraño atuendo, un aire determinado reflajado en su rostro, y se había marchado llevando consigo su espada y un lujoso escudo. Intentando reprimir un sollozo, se reclinó hacia su padre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras el sol se seguía ocultando, llegaron a un pequeño campamento cerca del bosque donde otros mercaderes que habían salido antes del castillo se encontraban descansando.

—Deberíamos descansar aquí esta noche —dijo el Sr. Dorian—. Se hace tarde y es peligroso entrar al bosque de noche, en especial ahora que las tierras parecen mucho más sombrías.

—De acuerdo papá... —dijo Tara sin mucha emoción.

—Cariño, Link estará bien —dijo el Sr. Dorian—. Es un joven muy fuerte y, según parece, tiene el espíritu de un feroz guerrero. Cualquiera que intente lastimarlo, seguro Link lo vencerá.

—¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?! —gritó Tara, las lágrimas finalmente empezando a fluir—. ¡Nunca antes ha salido del bosque! ¡El pobre aún se quemaba las manos con la fragua, por todos los cielos! —no lograba reprimir su llanto; sollozaba con fuerza, temerosa del destino que le deparaba a su mejor amigo.

—Tranquila, mi niña —dijo el Sr. Dorian, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba—. Quédate aquí mientras desempaco la carpa para que pasemos la noche.

Poco después se unieron al resto de los campistas junto al fuego, luego de armar la carpa y alimentar a su caballo, y uno de los hombres le pasó al Sr. Dorian una jarra de cerveza y un plato con carne rostizada. Una de las hijas de otro mercader se le acercó a Tara y le ofreció un vaso de leche y un poco de pan con queso de cabra, el cual Tara recibió con una débil sonrisa y lo empezó a masticar distraídamente. A su alrededor, la gente conversaba y reía despreocupadamente. Un grupo de niños jugaban en un estanque cercano, tratando de atrapar algunos pequeños agallaverdes con sus propias manos mientras los hombres empezaban a bromear cada vez más fuerte, afectados por el efecto de la cerveza y otros licores. Tan indiferente a todos estos ruidos se encontraba, que Tara no se percató del cambio de ánimo a su alrededor hasta que una niña de aproximadamente 5 años pasó corriendo a su lado llamando a gritos a su mamá. Tara finalmente levantó la cara y vio a la gente corriendo alrededor del campamento: mujeres llamaban a sus niños a gritos, los niños lloraban de pánico y los hombres reunían a sus familias a su alrededor mientras los hacían subir a sus carretas. Sintió una mano aferrar su muñeca y dio un alarido de terror.

—¡Tara, soy yo! —dijo el Sr. Dorian, obligándola a ponerse de pie—. ¡Bulbins! Debemos irnos, ¡ahora!

En ese momento, Tara vio a una enorme criatura de color verde con una porra en una mano, cabalgando lo que parecía ser un jabalí sobredimensionado, y un grupo de unas 10 criaturas similares, pero más pequeñas, blandiendo porras y espadas de un lado al otro, destruyendo las carpas y saqueando las pilas de comida y cajas de mercaderías que no habían sido vendidas en el festival; inmediatamente, Tara se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a su padre hacia su carreta. El Sr. Dorian tiró de las riendas y el caballo empezó a galopar hacia el bosque, mientras el resto de la caravana se dispersaba en múltiples direcciones. Tara se dio la vuelta y vio a algunos de los bulbins corriendo hacia ella, mientras el más grande cabalgaba en su jabalí también siguiéndoles.

—¡Papá, se están acercando! —gritó Tara.

—Tara, salta al caballo —le ordenó el Sr. Dorian.

Ella obedeció sin pensarlo y luego se volteó a tiempo para ver a su padre cortar las cuerdas que ataban al caballo a la carreta, permitiéndole al animal agilizar su paso.

—¡Debes advertirle a la aldea! —gritó el Sr. Dorian, mientras Tara se alejaba cada vez más.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó la chica. No pudo evitar dar un grito cuando vio a los bulbins alcanzar la carreta antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos para ver algo más.

El caballo siguió galopando velozmente por unos minutos, hasta que pareció percatarse que el peligro había pasado y empezó a desacelerar.

—Papá... —murmuró Tara, y empezó a llorar llena de miedo y tristeza.

* * *

El sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte mientras Link caminaba con paso seguro hacia el bosque. Aún se encontraba muy lejos, pero podía ver el borde a la distancia. Cerca de la entrada al paso que se adentraba en el bosque, Link vio un tenue resplandor, tal vez la fogata de un campamento. Laila revoloteó unos segundos delante de él, mirando en la misma dirección.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos por esta noche —sugirió.

—Deberíamos continuar al menos un par de horas más —respondió Link.

—Link, es peligroso de noche.

—No puedo perder más tiempo —dijo Link—, si quieres dormir adelante, pero debo continuar tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitan —pensó por unos minutos antes de añadir—; tratemos de llegar hasta ese campamento.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es un campamento enemigo? —preguntó Laila.

—¿Quién dijo que lo sabía?

Laila rodó los ojos y se volvió a esconder en el sombrero de Link, quien continuó por un par de horas más hasta que el resplandor junto al bosque se hizo más evidente. Escuchó voces y, luego de poner un poco más de atención, se dio cuenta que se trataba de gritos. Desenfundó su espada y levantó el escudo mientras corría colina abajo con dirección al campamento; cuando finalmente llegó, todo había terminado. Caminó alrededor del campamento, mirando los cadáveres, tanto de hombres como bulbins, los cuales estaban desperdigados por todo el devastado campamento. Propinó un puntapié a una caja flameante, lo cual provocó que saltaran algunas chispas, y notó el emblema de Mercaderías Farone en ella. El pánico rápidamente se apoderó de él y corrió de un lado al otro, examinando los cadáveres y carretas arruinadas. Respiró aliviado cuando verificó que ninguno era del Sr. Dorian o de Tara.

—Link... —susurró Laila, saliendo de su sombrero y mirando aterrada el cementerio a su alrededor—, creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

—Tienes razón... si paramos ahora tal vez no podremos ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Esto sucedió hace muy poco.

Link envainó su espada de nuevo y dio unos pasos con dirección al bosque cuando de pronto sintió un remolino de aire frío a su alrededor; se dio la vuelta y vio jirones de neblina negra emanar desde el suelo y arrastrarse hacia los cadáveres dispersos por el campamento y cubriéndolos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Link, cuando de pronto uno de los cadáveres pareció moverse un poco, como un leve tic.

—¿L-Link? —tartamudeó Laila.

La piel del cadáver se oscureció y éste abrió los ojos bruscamente, los mismos ahora emitiendo un resplandor amarillo. Link volvió a desenfundar su espada mientras a su alrededor el resto de los cadáveres sufrían la misma transformación y empezaban a levantarse. Laila gritó y se ocultó en el sombrero de Link mientras él se lanzaba hacia adelante y apuñalaba uno de los cadáveres, un bulbin muerto reanimado.

—Son demasiados. No podré contodos ellos —dijo Link, cortando otro cadáver en dos con su espada.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó una voz masculina.

Instintivamente, Link se lanzó al piso mientras una flecha encendida pasaba sobre su cabeza y se calvaba en otro zombie justo detrás de él. Levantando la mirada, Link vio una figura encapuchada blandiendo una espada y decapitando otro cadáver.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó el hombre, mientras levantaba una tea encendida de la fogata y se dirigía al bosque.

Link no lo pensó dos veces y, apuñalando otro zombie, emprendió la carrera detrás del encapuchado y se adentraron en el bosque. Corrieron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Link se reclinó contra el tronco de un viejo árbol mientras el hombre misterioso caminaba alrededor, verificando que no los hubieran seguido; entonces, se volvió hacia Link.

—Te crees muy superior, con tus ropas extrañas, elegante escudo y brillante espada, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con un tono mandón—. ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías enfrentarte tú solo a un ejército de redeads?

—¿Un ejército de qué? —preguntó Link estupefacto.

—Esperaba más de ti, por la forma en que luchaste ayer —dijo el sujeto, bajando su capucha y revelando su identidad: era Taglo, su primer rival en el torneo—. Escúchame niño, mejor muestra un poco más de respeto a las criaturas de la oscuridad.

—Yo... espera, ¿a quién le llamas niño? —preguntó Link, levantando una ceja—. ¿Quién eres tú, de todos modos?

—Mi nombre es Taglo, de Villa Kakariko. Soy uno de los descendientes ocultos de los Sheikah, protectores de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Me enviaron al castillo para advertirle al rey de... espera, ¡no tengo por qué hablar contigo de esto!

Link estaba perplejo. La Trifuerza empezó a brillar en su mano en ese momento y Taglo dio un paso atrás, mirando el triángulo de luz en la mano de Link, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—No es cierto... entonces... ¿eres tú? —dijo Taglo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Link.

—Creo que eso explica tu atuendo —murmuró Taglo—. Tienes... la marca de las diosas.

Link miró su mano mientras la Trifuerza volvía a desvanecerse.

* * *

Link y Taglo se adentraban más en el bosque. Link lo seguía muy de cerca mientras Laila revoloteaba a su alrededor, alerta a cualquier peligro. Taglo iluminaba el camino con la antorcha mientras le explicaba la situación a Link.

—El caso es que desde que la oscuridad empezó a propagarse por Hyrule las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Hay alborotos por todos lados, el Cementerio de Kakariko ha sido cerrado ya que los muertos se han empezado a levantar de sus tumbas durante las noches, hordas de bulbins, moblins y bokoblins han estado saqueando por todos lados y acampando por la Pradera de Hyrule; incluso ahora, el Castillo de Hyrule parece estar bajo el control de Garoth, quien se hace llamar a sí mismo el Emisario de la Oscuridad, lo cual nos da a entender que sirve a alguien más, alguien más poderoso que él.

—Y tú viniste al castillo para entrar al torneo para que pudieras advertirle al rey —dijo Link—. Perdón por entrometerme.

—No, Link, no te entrometiste —dijo Taglo, evadiendo su disculpa—. Fue el destino lo que te hizo entrar al torneo. Eres tú quien debe salvar a Hyrule.

—La gente sigue diciéndome eso, pero no tengo ni idea de qué demonios debo hacer.

—Las Diosas te mostrarán el camino —respondió Taglo. Se detuvieron y Laila revoloteó junto a una puerta de hierro oxidada y cubierta de enredaderas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Link—. Nunca he visto este sitio.

—Son las ruinas del viejo pueblo de Ordon, probablemente el hogar de tus ancestros.

Link vio los restos de pequeñas casas construidas a lo largo de un riachuelo que fluía en medio de la aldea. Seguramente antaño habría sido un hermoso lugar, pero ahora estaba inmerso en tinieblas.

—Vamos —urgió Taglo—. Por aquí.

Link lo siguió mientras se aventuraban aún más en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Zelda caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación sin poder dormir.

— _Estuvo aquí_ —pensaba—. _Vino a buscarme, pero, ¿dónde está ahora?_

Su mente era un caos de pensamientos y temores. ¿Lo habrían capturado? ¿Estaría muerto? ¡No! No podía permitirse pensar esas cosas. Estaba segura de que Link seguía con vida y la estaba buscando. En ese momento escuchó que alguien la llamaba y se volteó a mirar a Viacka, quien dormía plácidamente en un colchón en el suelo (se había rehusado a aceptar dormir en la cama de Zelda). Volvió a escuchar que la llamaban, y esta vez supo que no se trataba de la joven doncella.

Zelda escuchó su nombre una vez más, esta vez detrás suyo, así que se volteó justo a tiempo para ver una pequeña orbe luminosa brillando sobre su cama. Se le acercó despacio y extendió una mano para tocarla. La orbe empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad y Zelda cerró los ojos mientras sentía como si fuera transportada a otro lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de pie en mitad de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono del castillo. Supo inmediatamente que debía tratarse de una alucinación, ya que todo se veía demasiado brillante y una tenue neblina blanca la rodeaba. En eso, vio acercarse a una joven mujer, alrededor de su edad, la cual venía desde el trono mismo.

—No temas —dijo la joven con una voz que hacía eco a través del espacio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Zelda.

—No te preocupes, Zelda —respondió la mujer—, pues sé muy bien las penas que pesan en tu corazón.

Zelda intentaba con esfuerzo ver el rostro de la mujer, pero la neblina lo hacía casi imposible. Se percató de que, sin importar cuánto caminara, no parecía moverse del mismo lugar.

—Tu destino ha sido trazado frente a tus ojos, Princesa —dijo la mujer—, y también lo ha sido el de Link. No temas por él, pues es el Héroe que Hyrule ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo, ya que también él es portador del Poder Divino. Las Diosas lo protegen y él pronto volverá por ti. No pierdas la fe, ya que llegará el día en que también tú deberás ayudar al Héroe en su misión para salvar Hyrule.

—¿Dónde está Link ahora? —preguntó Zelda, sintiéndose algo aliviada.

—Está en camino al Templo del Bosque, al final del Bosque de Farone. Debe romper la maldición impuesta sobre él y devolver la luz al bosque.

Zelda sonrió con renovada esperanza. Se sentía más tranquila de saber que el Héroe había despertado en Link y que todo estaría bien.

—Gracias, pero... ¿quién eres?

—Soy tú, y tú eres yo —respondió la mujer de forma enigmática. Zelda finalmente pudo ver su rostro y se percató que era el suyo propio, pero resplandeciendo con una luz celestial que parecía emanar de los cielos—. Mi nombre es Hylia.

Zelda se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Realmente había sido solo un sueño? Estaba tendida en su cama, los cielos afuera de su ventana aún recubiertos en un manto de oscuridad. Se sentó y sintió una paz cálida en su interior. No estaba segura de si solo lo había soñado, pero estaba segura de una cosa: las Diosas habían respondido a sus preguntas.

* * *

Link y Taglo llegaron al final del camino a través del bosque y encontraron un claro rodeado de árboles de aspecto lúgubre. Al final del claro, Link reconoció la fachada de piedra y madera de lo que parecía ser una antigua iglesia.

—Bueno, aquí es —dijo Taglo.

—El Templo del Bosque —dijo Link, asintiendo con seriedad.


End file.
